Fate filled Summer
by Matty1
Summary: Kayla lived with her abusive mom and mom's boyfriend, she's going to visit her Uncle and has an exciting summer. The story is better than the summary I promise. Featuring HHH, Shawn Micheals, Shane McMahon and many others.
1. pain

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone one in this story except Kayla I wished I owned the others but all well oh and I do not know anyone in the WWE and in no way am affiliated with them.

A/N Please read and Review Sorry i posted the wrong thing for the 1st chapter.

"Kayla lets go now." Dani yelled

"Coming" Kayla said bounding down the stairs.

"Were going to be late so hurry up." Dani said getting in the truck.

"There's not enough room in here for my stuff." She said.

"Well throw the shit in the back." Josh said.

"No you throw some of your shit in the back." She said.

"Im not in the mood for you today." Josh warned.

"Go to hell I don't have to listen to you your not my dad." Kayla yelled.

Josh Slapped her.

"Get in the fucking car." He growled.

"I'm sorry sweetie she's haveing trouble adjusting." Dani comforted Josh.

"Sure take his side like always." Kayla mumbled throwing her stuff in the back and got slapped again by her mom.

"Stop acting like a little bitch, your just like your father." Dani screamed.

"You don't even know who he is because you slept with everyone." Kayla said. J

osh ran towards her and tackled her to the ground punching kicking and slapping her. When Kayla finally laid still he moved away.

"Little bitch." He mumbled wiping the blood away from his lip.

They got in the car and drove to the airport. When they arrived Dani gave Kayla her ticket and some cash and went to hug her but Kayla pulled away and ran. She went to the gate her plane was and got on and settled in.


	2. OUCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone one in this story except Kayla I wished I owned the others but all well oh and I do not know anyone in the WWE and in no way am affiliated with them.

A/N Please read and Review

A few hours later she woke up and was in Minnesota her Uncle Marc would be picking her up here then they'd go to the arena. She went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror she had bruises all over her face and upper body. She pulled on her sweatshirt and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

She looked around the waiting area and couldn't find her Uncle Marc. She felt herself being lifted and hugged tightly

"OUCH!!" She yelped.

He quickly put her down and she pulled her hood tighter.

"What's the matter princess?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing." she replied quickly.

He went to pull her hood down but she backed up. He stared at her for a minute.

"We better get going she said lifting her backpack. He lead her to his bike and they climbed on. "Hold on princess." He warned and started the bike.

By the time they had reached the arena she had a death grip on him.

"Princess I can't breathe." He said and she released him.

When they reached his dressing room he locked the door and turned around and yanked down her hood. She quickly turned.

"Come here." He said.

She just shook her head. He pulled her hands away from her face and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"What the hell?" He whispered.

Tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

" It's nothing, I'm fine." She said

"Tell me." he growled.

"Is that why you yelped back at the airport when I was hugging you?" He asked.

She just looked at the floor. He pulled off her sweatshirt. Her tank top didn't hide the bruises. "Who the fuck did this to you?" He yelled.

"Josh mostly and Mom." She whispered.

"Who's Josh?" He asked

"Mom's new boyfriend." She said starting to cry.

He pulled his niece into his lap and cradled her.

"It's ok princess." He whispered.

"They'll never hurt you again I promise."


	3. Fucking Belt

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone one in this story except Kayla I wished I owned the others but all well oh and I do not know anyone in the WWE and in no way am affiliated with them.

A/N Please read and Review Thanks to Jennifer for the review.

After she had finished crying she mumbled an apollogie to her uncle.

"Hey you want to come down to the ring with me?" He asked.

"No not really, I don't want to get you into trouble." She said.

"No not tonight but maybe you could if you want I really don't care what Vince says, but right now the guys are supposed to be training but we don't." he replied.

Then without giving her a choice he threw her over his shoulder and started walking to the ring. "Help!" she yelled in between laughter as he walked through the curtains.

When he got in the middle of the ring he just stood their while the other superstars looked on amusement. Suddenly HBK's music hit and he came out with a microphone in his hand

"I'll save you!" he said and ran to the ring.

He pulled her from takers grip then slid out of the ring and threw her over his shoulder.

"What am I a fucking belt?" she muttered

"Watch your language, and no." Shawn said as he put me down.

When he turned around and got into the ring

"Fuck fuck fuck." she mumbled Then Shawn glared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Stop saying fuck." he said.

"Fine it's just funny to see you pissed." she said.

"Are we going to pretend to train or just skip it completely?" Kane asked.

"I'll be in the back Uncle Marc." Kayla yelled from the top of the ramp.

"Ok sweetie." he said with a guy midway in the air about to be choke slammed.

"Uncle Marc it's like 2:30 in the afternoon can I please go to the mall please?" She begged

"No..." Marc started.

"Go ahead shortie." Glen said.

"Well we can't all be tall giants." she said

"I'll be back in a few." she said and walked out.


	4. Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone one in this story except Kayla I wished I owned the others but all well oh and I do not know anyone in the WWE and in no way am affiliated with them.

A/N Please read and Review

When she got to the mall she went straight to her favorite store. After going to a few more stores and somehow getting four bags filled with stuff she got hungry and started for the food court. When she got there she got inline at a little burger place and waited.

"Next?" The cashier called and she quickly gave him her order and paid.

When she got her food she quickly turned without looking and bumped into some one.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." He said.

"No it's ok." she assured him and started wiping off her ruined shirt.

She started to walk pass him when she almost dropped her food.

"Here let me help it's the least I can do." He offered her and smiled taking her tray and leading her to a nearby table.

"Thanks." She said.

He smiled and walked away.

"He was cute." She thought and started to eat.

"Uh ya mind if I sit here?" Someone asked and she looked up to see the guy.

"No." She said and he sat down across from her.

"I'm Brock by the way." He said smiling.

"Hi Brock, I'm Kayla." She said.

They continued to talk for a half an hour.

"Well I'll see you later." Kayla said getting up.

"You have any plans for today?" Brock asked.

"Uh well no really." She said.

"Want to hang out for awhile?" He asked shyly.

"Sure just let me go put these in my car." She said leading him out to her car.

"Holy shit are you loaded or something?" He asked.

"No it's my uncle's, I'm staying with him for the summer." She replied.

"Oh cool." Brock replied.

And they walked back to the mall together.

"That was a good movie." Brock said as they walked out of the theater hand in hand.

"Yeah it was. " Kayla replied as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"KAYLA ROSE RODRIGUEZ where the fuck are you." Her uncle yelled.

"At the mall." She replied.

"You've been there for four hours." he said.

"Oh really wow it didn't seem that long." She replied.

"Get your ass back here now." He said and hung up.

"Your Uncle?" Brock asked.

"Yeah he's pissed at me." She replied.

He walked her to her car and when they got there he kissed her.

"Can I have your number?" he asked.

"Sure." she said pulling a pen out of her purse and wrote it on the back of his hand.

"See you around." she said and kissed him.


	5. Valet

Thanks for the reviews

She got in the car and drove off. When she got to the arena she got lectured by her uncle for not calling and making him worry.

"Can I come down to the ring with you Uncle Marc?" She asked looking up at him.

"I guess princess." He said.

She jumped up and gave him a hug. Then ran off.

"Kids." He said

"Never would have guessed she'd have turned out like her dad so damn much." He said.

"Glen." She said walking into his dressing room.

"Hey what's up shortie?" He asked ruffling her hair.

"I get to go down to the ring with my uncle tonight." She said.

"Cool, want to come with me?" He asked.

"Really? Yeah." She said running off.

"Your welcome!" He called after her.

"You sure are your father's daughter." Kane said to himself.

She walked around backstage for awhile before bumping into Shawn.

"Hey Shawn." she said.

"What's up kiddo." He said giving her a quick hug.

"Nothing really... need a valet?" She asked.

"Ah hell why not I'm up in like fifteen so go get your butt ready." He said

"Ok thanks Shawn." she said running back to her uncle's locker room to get ready.

"Hey why the rush?" Marc asked as she grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom.

"I'm going to the ring with Shawn." She called back

"Ok you still coming out with me?" He asked.

"Of course." she said then quickly got ready.

Ten minutes later Shawn came to get her.

"Ready kiddo?" Shawn asked.

She came out of the bathroom

"Yeah." She said.

"Ok let's go." Shawn said.

His music blared over the speakers and he came out with her behind him.

"Who is that JR?" King asked.

"I have no idea." JR answered.

"Well she sure does look like Shawn." King remarked.

"Yeah she does maybe it's his daughter. "JR replied.

Shawn's match began and she cheered for him but she had a weird feeling. She watched Shawn throw Randy Savage out of the ring and backed up to aviod getting in the way


	6. My daughter

Thanks for the reviews Ok sorry about not updating sooner.

Shawn jumped out of the ring and threw Randy into the stairs then rolled him back in the ring and pinned him for the three count. His music once again sounded and she crawled into the ring and hugged him. Shawn signaled for a mic

"Your all probably wondering who this beautiful young lady is?" Shawn asked the crowd.

He looked down at her and smiled

"This is my daughter Kayla." He said after a long pause.

The crowd was silent then erupted cheering. She looked up at him in shock while he awaited her reaction. She stared up at him while he smiled down at her then tears filled Her eyes and She ran up the ramp.

"Kayla come back" Shawn said as she dissappered behind the curtain.

"Hey Kiddo what's up?" Glen asked then saw her face.

"What's the matter" He asked concerned while pulling her into his arms.

"Kayla.." Shawn said when he saw her

"GO AWAY" she sobbed as she buried her face further into Glen's broad chest.

"Why is my niece crying?" Taker's voice boomed.

"I'm not exactly sure she was crying when I saw her and she won't let Shawn near her." Glen said knowing exaclty why.

"You stupid son of a bitch you told her didnt you?" Taker demanded

Shawn nodded.

"Out there?" Glen asked

He nodded again.

"I'm gonna kick you stupid self centered..." Taker growled

"You Knew" she asked.

"Of course I knew." Marc said.

She looked up at Kane and he figedted.

"Assholes." She screamed and ran away.

Marc ran after her

"Princess." Marc yelled she ran out the door and tried to remember where she was going she finally gave up and hid behind some boxes and stuff then started sobbing.

"Princess..." she heard as her Uncle Marc lifted her into his lap.

"Leave me alone, why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

"You know I won't do that, and the reason I never told you was because both Shawn and your mother made me promise when I found out a few years ago." he said soothingly.

She continued to cry while he rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth.

"Why didn't he want to be a part of my life as my father? She asked

"I don't know that he didn't your mother didn't want him to be there." He replied.

"Why would she take that away from me?" She mumbled into his chest.

"What?" Marc asked.

A few minutes later she pulled away and looked up at him.

Her eyes were red and puffy and you could tell she had been crying and her face was tear stained but she was ready to face the world. She hugged her Uncle and got down form his lap.

"Thanks." she said as they walked back to the arena. She spotted Glen and ran towards him.

"listen kiddo you dont have to come out with me its cool." He said

"No wasy I'm going out there and I'm going out there with Uncle Marc to." She said.


	7. Alone

Mark nodded.

"If you really want to." Glen said.

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Actually if you really don't mind I'm going to back to the hotel." Kayla said.

They both nodded and hugged her. In the car she punched in a number and waited anxiously for an answer.

"Hello." A woman answered.

"Is Brock there?" She asked.

"Yes just a minute." a few seconds later she heard voices.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi it's Kayla form the mall." She answered.

"Oh hi what's up." he replied.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out for a little while tonight." She asked. "Sure." he said.

"ok I'll pick you up in a few." she replied and hung up.

She drove back to her hotel and thanked god she had a seperate room than her Uncle.

"So what do you want to do." She asked him.

"I don't care." He replied.

"Wanna just chill out here and watch a movie?" She asked.

"Sure." he replied.

They cuddled up together and watched dumb and dumber.

"You mind if I change?" She asked.

He shook his head and she went into the bathroom and changed.

She came out in a Scooby Doo boxer and tanktop outfit and sat donw next to Brock. They watched some old scary movie next. Half way through the movie she dove under the covers .

"Are you ok?" Brock asked.

"Yeah its just I get really scared" She replied.

"It's ok I'll protect you." he said and softly kissed her they began to make out and one thing led to another and the movie was totally forgotten.

Kayla woke up to pounding.

"What the fuck?" She groaned.

"Kayla are you ok in there open up the goddamned door." Mark's voice boomed.

"Shit." Brock said.

She put her finger to her lips to quite Brock.

"Are you ok who are you talking to?" Mark demaned.

"I'm fine and I'm alone. Hold on I'll be right there." She said.

She gave Brock his clothes and he quickly put them on and hid in the closet while she opened the door.

"What took you so long?" Mark asked as he looked around the room.

"I was about to get in the shower." She replied.

"Oh then I'll leave you be then." He said and left.

She locked the door and put on the chain Brock came out of the closet and smiled.

"That was close." They said at the same time they both smiled and Kayla started going to the bed. "Whatcha doing?" Brock asked.

"Going back to bed." She replied.

"what about that shower?" Brock asked.

"No." She replied giggling.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped then did the same to her. He stepped into the shower and they didn't get out until the water got cold.

Kayla snuck him out of her room and they ran towards the elevator. They began to kiss again as soon as the doors closed. they didn't notice the doors open

"KAYLA ROSE RODRIGUZ" Shawn yelled.

They broke apart and she looked at her father with shock.

"Uh hi dad." She said.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He demanded.

"Um kissing my boyfriend." She replied.

He took a deep breath. The elavator ride seemed endless and when they reached their destination "I'll give you a lift home..." Shawn trailed off.

"I'm Brock Lesnar sir." he said.

"Ok Brock follow me." Shawn said and walked towards the door.

Brock and Kayla followed him and got into the truck. After Shawn dropped off Brock he looked at his daughter expextanly.

"What." she asked defiantly.

"Did he spend the night?" Shawn demanded

"Yeah it's really none of your business." she answered.

"Did you two...?" Shawn fumbled.

"It's none of your goddamned business." She said.

"Yes it is I'm your father." Shawn roared.

She jumped. He went to touch her and she jumped winced and closed her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetie I just want you to trust me you used to tell me everything I want you to still be able to." he whispered.

"I didn't tell you everything." She replied taking off her sweatshirt.

He looked at her with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Who the hell did this to you?" He demanded.

"My mom and her boyfriend." Kayla replied with tears running down her cheeks and Shawn grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.


	8. Eloping

Shawn had papers served to Dani and took kayla to breakfast. During the meal

"Oh and by the way Dad Brock and I did have sex last night." Kayla mumbled looking down at her food.

Shawn took a calming breath

"Did he wear a condom?" He asked.

She nodded.

"After this I'm going to bring you to get birth control pills ok just ya know for extra safety." he said.

Kayla just nodded. When they finally got back to the hotel Shawn walked her up to her room. "Kayla where in the blue hell were you?" Mark demanded.

"She was with me Mark." Shawn said.

"OK just next time leave a note or something I was worried sick." Mark said carefully hugging his niece so he didn't hurt her.

"So you know too?" Shawn asked Mark.

"About what?" Mark asked puzzled.

"The bruises and how they got there." Shawn replied.

"Yes I just found out yesterday though." Mark admitted.

"I'm bringing Dani to court for full custody." Shawn said quitely.

Mark only nodded.

"I am here you know, I'm not a little kid you cant talk about me when im around without me understanding anymore." Kayla said

"I miss those days." Shawn joked.

"Oh yeah." Mark replied.

"Bastards" Kayla growled

"What did I say about swearing?" Shawn demanded.

"Not to do it but I have to say one thing." Kayla said.

"What." Shawn asked.

"Shit Fuck Cock sucker bastard bitch ass prick dick and umm FUCK!" Kayla said and ran out of the room.

"When I catch you I'm tanning your behind." Shawn yelled chasing her.

She ran into Paul and hid behind him.

"What did you do now?" He whispered over his shoulder as he saw Shawn looking up and down the hall.

"I swore in front of my dad and uncle alot and now their going to kick my ass." She whispered

"Oh your dad?" Paul asked.

"Shawn long story explain later." She whispered.

He just nodded.

"Hey Paul have you seen Kayla?" He asked.

"Nope sorry Shawn." Paul replied.

Shawn continued going down the hall.

"You owe me big time kiddo." Paul said over his shoulder smiling.

"I love ya Paul" she said kissing his cheek .

Paul smiled

"I love you too kiddo." He said hugging her and placing a kiss on top her head.

"Hey Paul thats my daughter your kissing." Shawn said.

"I know but we love each other and were eloping." Paul said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Daddy but we wanted to be married first." She said.

"Well Paul I'm going to have to kick your ass for touching my baby." Shawn said.

"No daddy I love him." Kayla threw herself in front of Paul dramatically.

They all burst out laughing.

"Drama Queen." Paul said.

"I thought you loved me." She yelled and ran to her fathers arms.

He reached down and lightly spanked her.

"Hey" She said

"No swearing ok?" Shawn said.

"Ok" she replied and they all left for the arena.

"I'm going to go hang out in the back ok." Kayla yelled and disappeared around the corner.

Shawn shook his head and headed to the ring to train.

In the back Kayla called Brock.

"Hello" He answered.

"Hey" she replied.

They talked for about an hour and when they hung up Kayla sighed and wiped away a lonely tear. She liked Brock more than she should and she would probably never see him again.


	9. Dr appointment

Ok this story takes place in the past and then comes to recent times please please please read and review

3 Weeks later

"Man I'm dead tired." Kayla exclaimed

"Wimp, you've only been training for like an hour and you haven't even done conditioning yet!" Glen said laughing.

"Well you don't have the adjoining room so you can't hear her throw up all night and in the early morning." Mark said coming to his niece's defense.

"Oh sorry shorty I didn't know you where sick." Glen replied sheepishly.

"I'm not sick." Kayla yelled.

"Not a normal sick you've been throwing up like this since last week." Mark scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" she muttered.

"Well if you don't think it's a big deal and that there's nothing worng with you then you wont have a problem with going to the doctors' today." Mark said smugly knowing he had trapped her.

"Fine but your just wasting your time!" she said and stomped off.

"What's up with her?" Steve asked.

"Nothing she's her." Glen said.

"Explanation enough." Randy said walking to the weights.

The guys all just shrugged and went on with their workouts.

"Come on Kayla we're going to be late." Mark yelled at the hotel room door

"Ok ok keep your god damned shirt on." Kayla said walking out.

Mark lightly slapped her bottom

"No swearing." He said sternly.

At the doctors office Kayla couldn't sit still.

"Uncle Mark please let's just go I'll do my entire work out with out complaining I promise." She said Before Mark could reply the nurse came out and said it was time for Kayla to go back.

"It's ok princess I'll be right out here waiting for you." Mark said gently pushing her towards the nurse.

She nervously followed her to a room.

"Ok Miss Rodriguez I understand you've been feeling under the weather lately?" A young guy said popping into the room.

"Uh yeah... your my doctor." kayla asked looking at him.

He was about 6' 7'' with brown spiked hair green blue eyes his ear pierced and boyishly good looks. He smiled .

"yeah dont worry I get it a lot... but I am totally qualified and I'm 26 fresh outta school." He said "Oh I see." was all Kayla could say.

He just laughed and asked her what was wrong. After running a few tests he came back.

"Kayla I need to ask a few personal questions is that alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said looking down.

"Call me Jimmy or Doctor Valento just not sir it makes me sound like an old mean guy." he said "Ok sir... Dr. Valento." she said.

After a few minutes he left to get some information for her.

"Oh MY GOD my dad and uncle are going to kill me." She thought.

Jimmy handed her some papers and left. She got up numbly and walked to the waiting room.

"Everything ok princess? mark asked she nodded he knew she wasnt telling the truth but she would in her own time he smiled and they got up to leave

Please read and review thanks Matty


	10. I need a Dad not a friend

(A/N ok sorry about lack of updates life's hectic ok yeah I really need some reviews otherwise i think I'm going to ditch the idea I don't care if their flames ok here goes.)

When they got back to the arena Shawn fired off one question after another.

"DAD!" she yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Slow down I'm fine just a ..virus nothing big ok?" she said.

"Ok are you sure Mark told me about you throwing up for the last week." Shawn said.

She gave her uncle an evil look

"Fine dad no I got to go," She said walking away.

She wandered the halls until she found the room she was looking for and knocked.

"I thought I told you no more god damned interviews and I already cut my promo." Steve yelled opening the door.

"Hi to you to Uncle Steve." She said

"Oh hi sweetie what's the matter?" Steve said kissing her on the forehead.

"Not much I just needed time to unwind and not be bothered by Uncle Mark or Dad." She replied. "Ok come on in and whatever." Steve said.

"Thanks." She replied and sat on the couch in the far corner.

She turned up her head phones and opened up her journal a old decorated to the point of mass confusion with designs stickers and scribbling and started writing.

A few hours later she felt someone starring at her she looked up and locked eyes with Steve. He had on a pair of cut off jean shorts and a leather vest decorated with a rattlesnake and 3:16 in red glitter he also wore a concerned expression.

"What's this the big bad Steve Austin actually showing concern?" She teased.

Steve frowned

"you know I care about you! Your like a daughter to me and you know hell I even tanned your ass a few times, so what's bothering you and you know I won't report to your daddy and uncle so spill otherwise I'll make you." He warned with a gleam in his eyes.

"NO TICKLING I'll spill." She said and took a deep breath.

After she told him every thing he sighed

"You got your self into some big trouble bash." Steve said using her childhood nickname she got from Glen when she always tried to keep up with the guys and tried to train and wrestle with them.

"Uncle Steve I don't know what to do and I'm so confused and scared." she said starting to cry.

He went to her and picked her up then sat down and cradled her in his lap

"shh princess it'll be ok I promise." he said soothingly. He continued to say soothing things to her. She started hiccuping from crying so hard. "Thanks Uncle Steve." She said hugging him "Anytime basher I'm always here for you and you know it." he replied.

She continued to sit in his lap feeling safe.

"Alright alright break it up it's making me sick." Mark said walking in the room.

Steve blushed

"Leave him alone Uncle Mark he's just helping me out without being nosy and a message boy." Kayla said giving her uncle an icy glare while getting up from Steve's lap.

"Whoa calm down princess why you all riled up?" Mark said putting his hands up in defense

"Because you tell my dad everything and vice versa what I tell you he doesn't need to know unless I tell him and the same for him." She growled.

Steve shot Mark a curious look and recevied a fustrated look back.

Kayla grabbed her journal and put on her headphones and stormed away. She was mumbling and cursing her Uncle Mark while walking down the hall. She felt a light tap on her butt and turned around to bitch the person out and saw her Dad.

"No swearing." he warned.

"Sorry." She mumbled and walked into his locker room.

He followed her and sat down. He was already in his wrestling attire. She continued to write while he watched her.

"Stop it." She demanded.

"what?" he said innocently.

"Stop staring go stretch or something and leave me alone." She said.

"It's my dressing room I can do whatever I want to do." He replied childishly.

"God your so immuture and I hate it grow up." She said.

"I'm a guy what do you expect and I want to be your friend like we were." he said.

"No I don't want you as a friend I need you to be my dad I need a Dad not a friend you and mom are exactly alike except you haven't hit me yet or verbally abused me." She said letting the tears fall.

Shawn picked up his daughter and rocked her back and forth

"She really did a number on you didn't she." Shawn said

"Daddy I don't want to disappoint you like I did her but I know I will and am going to have to." Kayla sobbed into his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Daddy...I'm pregnant" she said after a pause.

Shawn just continued rocking her back and forth. She stopped crying and awaited his reaction.

It finally sank in

"WHAT?!?" Shawn exclaimed?

"I'm so sorry" Kayla replies.

"I'm going to kill that Brock kid." Shawn growled

"Dad I don't know if it's his or not." Kayla confessed.

"Who else did you sleep with?" Shawn asked

"Josh Matthews." She replied quickly.

Please Please Please review thanks bye.


	11. Talking about your past

Hey all what's up? Thanks to everyone who reviewed I needed to know that I wasn't wasting my time with this story and you guys helped. Well here goes.

"Ok I have a match in a few minutes but until I have to go your going to tell me everything from your firts goddamned memory to now understood?" Shawn asked his daughter.

She nodded in reply. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone knocking. "Hey Shawn Kayla's pissed at us and she took off and I can't..." Mark said while walking in.

"Oh hi Kayla umm ok I'm out of here I'll talk to you later." Mark said then quickly exited the room.

"I hate how you two report to each other if I tell you something only you need to know it unless I tell you otherwise." Kayla said looking at here dad.

"Were just trying to look out for you ... but we won't go into that now talk." Shawn said but as soon as the words left his mouth there was another knock.

"Mr. Michaels your next." a stage hand said.

Shawn looked at his daughter.

"Be ready to go as soon as I'm done ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah" She said hanging her head.

"I love you baby." Shawn said kissing her forehead.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. he hugged her back and then pulled back

"I better go." Shawn said walking towards the door.

"I love you daddy and I'm sorry but I have to do it" She whispered.

but Shawn didn't hear. She cried while packing and quickly wrote a note to her father. By the time she was done the note had several wet spots but it would have to do as if she didn't leave now Shawn would see her. She grabbed her things and quickly started walking away...from her friends from her life from her happiness and most importantly her safety. She didn't notice Paul see her and follow her.

"Goddamn it Shawn concentrate." Randy hissed while putting Shawn in a headlock.

"I can't family problems can we just end the match soon?" He whispered.

He fought out of the head lock and whipped him into the corner. He went for sweet chin music but Randy countered.

"Not no a few more minutes." Randy said while Shawn applied a choke hold.

Shawn held the hold longer than he should have.

"Let up a bit I can't breathe" Randy choked.

Shawn losened his grip and Randy fought out of it only to be brought back down by a brutal clothesline. Shawn couldn't help it but he felt himself letting the anger and hurt out and take it out on Randy. He suplexed him then went to the top rope and did a shooting star press. He went for the pin but only got a two count. He whipped Randy into the ropes and stomped, kicked, and punched him. Then went to the opposite corner and went for sweet chin music a second time this time he got it and the pin. He quickly rolled out of the ring and jogged up the ramp only pausing at the time to look at the fans.

As soon as he got backstage he got stopped.

"OMG it HBK Shawn can I have your autograph?" an eager fan asked .

He smiled and quickly signed the picture she shoved into his hands. He took a picture and said good bye. He made a bee line for his locker room.

"Ok Kayla you ready?" He asked entering the room.

He saw all his stuff neatly packed and a pair of jeans and a HBK t-shirt neatly folded and left on a chair for him. On top he saw a piece of paper with his name on it he grabbed it and unfolded it.

Dad,

I'm sorry but I can't stay here knowing I've disappointed you and Uncle Mark so much as well as many others. I know this is the coward's way out but that's what I am. A coward I was to afraid to tell anyone about what mom and her boyfriend did to me and went to find love else where. That's where Joshua came into the picture. When we went out of town a month before I came here so Josh could relax I met Joshua. he was at his grandparents for a few weeks we dated and goofed around. He said he loved me and I belived him and I loved him and I wanted to lose my virginity and we had sex a lot I guess and when I had to leave he gave me his number and address. We wrote and called each other but then I called and told him I was going to leave for the summer and gave him Uncle Marks cell. I haven't heard for him yet but that's how vacation realtionships are. The baby could be Joshua's or Brock's. I also thought you should know Josh abused me sexually but I don't want to think about that. Remember Daddy I love you and will always be your little girl but I can't stand the disappointment in your eyes when you look at meor my child in the future.

Love always,

Kayla

When Shawn finished reading the note he was openly crying and slid against the wall and cried.

"What am I going to do now?" Kayla asked herself out loud as she waited for her plane.

"Your going to go back to the arena with me." Paul stated from behind her.

"Paul?!? How did you know I was here?" She asked quickly scanning the vicinity.

"I saw you come out of your dad's dressing room and almost shouted at you for your attention because I needed to talk to you but then I saw you crying and followed you here." He explained.


	12. Stop Flirting

Sorry if I'm confusing anyone but I'll try to explain. ok this story takes place in like 1995 then comes to present time in later chapters Thanks to all who reviewed and here goes.

"Paul just let me leave please." Kayla pleaded.

"You know I can't do that I'm one of your dad's good friends and your like a little sister to me." He said.

"Paul I'll be fine really you don't have to worry about me." She responded.

"Sorry kiddo can't do that and you know it so either we leave now both willingly or I throw you over my shoulder and haul you out of here now which is it?" He asked

" you can't tell me what to do if I want to leave I damn well will." She protested.

paul merely shrugged then threw her over his shoulder.

"Where's your bags?" he asked mildly

"Most likely being put onboard." She said

"Well we'll have to stop that now won't we so when's your flight?" he asked.

"Not for another hour." she replied.

"paul can you put me down now?" He grinned.

"I really like this view though do I have to?" He asked in a childish voice.

"Yes!" She said sternly and she felt her body slide down his.

"Big over powering jerk." she teased.

"Brat." He replied.

"Love you too Paul." she said giggling.

He gave her a wolfish grin

"you know it sweetheart, hell you better love me with the shit I have to put up with you." he said still grinning.

"No one's putting a gun to your head" she retorted as they reached the counter.

"Hi I was wondering if my friend's luggage has boarded the plane yet?" Paul asked the woman behind the

counter. "What flight sir?" She asked "From Dallas to Grand Rapids." He replied.

"Oh no it hasn't it's being sorted right now but I can call and tell them to bring back up here when they find it, if you can give me the name and description." She replied.

Paul gave her the description and name.

"Sir, I'm so sorry for the inconvience really I'll get the guys right on it." She said giving Paul a flirtatious smile.

He smiled politely. Kayla smothered a laugh and suddenly got an idea.

"Paul hunny." She said succeeding in getting his attention.

He raised a questioning brow.

"Yeah sweetie?" he asked not liking the way her eyes danced with some untold secret she was keeping from him.

"I love you." she said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

When she stopped kissing him she buried her face in his chest pretending to sob.

"What?? Why are you crying?" He asked shocked.

"You said you loved me and that we were going to get married but I guess all you wanted was a quick lay." she exclaimed pulling away from him slapping him and running into the bathroom. He just watched her go shocked and then looked around and saw the disapproving looks from the passengers.

"Here you can call me if you get lonely tonight." the woman said.

Paul looked down at the paper and read Jesse 420-6969. He looked back up and was at a loss for words. She picked it up and placed it in his shirt pocket. He saw people shaking their heads and disapproving glares He sighed and walked towards the bathroom.

He didn't care if she was in the woman's room he just kept walking. He heard asniffle coming from the last stall and gritted his teeth. he found the door locked and kicked it in. He saw Kayla surprised expression.

"I'm a very laid back kind of guy and I usually take things as they come but I really don't appreciate being kissed, cried on, accused of things I didn't do, being slapped then getting glares, getting and offer complete with a phone number, and more glares for no apparent reason, so explain." He said closing the door and looking at her.

She burst out laughing and fell off the toilet seat overcome with laughter. Paul couldn't help but joining in he pulled her up and held her to steady her.

"Really though why did you do that?" he whined.

"She was flirting with you the whole time and it bugged me so I decided to put an end to it." She said innocently,

"So you were jealous?" he asked

"No gross Paul your like a brother to me." she said playfully hitting him.

"Ouch." he whined

"Let's get going."

"Only if you give me ride." she replied childishly.

he chuckled and squatted down. she climed onto his back and he stood up adjusting her. She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. They finally got her bags and Paul carried her to the car. "Kiddo you got to get off were right by the car." he said.

"Kiddo?" He asked.

He felt her breath gently caress his neck and her body limp under his support. He smiled and gently lowered her into his arms then put her in the seat and buckled her up. He put her bags in the trunk and headed to the hotel. When he arrived there he debated whether to wake her up or let hersleep. He decided on the latter and gently picked her up and carried her inside and up to his room. He laid her on the bed. He debated whether to leave her dressed or to change her. again deciding on the latter he dug through his bag and found a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. He carefully removed her shoes and socks. Then braced himself and took off her shirt and pants. He gently put on the boxers and pulled on the shirt then covered her. He folded her clothes and went to retrieve her bags. When he got back he got undressed and climbed into bed next to her and fell asleep.


	13. Busted

"Open the fucking door!" Some one yelled.

"What the fuck?" Kayla muttered into her pillow breathing in the familiar scent.

She lifted her head and saw sun shining through the open window along with a gentle breeze.

"OH SHIT!" Her mind screamed,

"I slept with Paul!" She looked under the covers and found herself naked then saw one of Paul's t-shirts on the floor along with her bra.

She groaned into her pillow then looked under the covers again and saw Paul in just boxers. She tried to get up but he tightened his grip and mumbled something into his pillow. She heard the voice from earlier realizing it was her father's joined by her Uncle Marc's and Her Uncle Steve's. Before she could react they were in the room and their voice's stopped. She was pretending she was still sleeping.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Mark boomed causing Paul to jump up, get tangled in the blankets and then falling off the bed leaving Kayla, who was still naked, fully exposed.

"Get dressed Bash" Steve said gently still glaring at Paul as were Shawn and Mark.

She pulled on the t-shirt then grabbed her other clothes and ran into the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

She came out a few minutes later and gasped when she saw Paul lying on the floor with a black eye, bloody nose and lip and he also was holding his ribs. He was still only in his boxers. Steve and Mark were holding back Shawn.

"What did you do to him?" Kayla asked running to Paul.

He was beginning to get up and was spiting blood up. Kayla ran to the bathroom and returned with a towel, which Paul took gratefully.

"Thanks." he mumbled as Kayla gave the other men an icy glare.

"Let's go." Shawn said turning and leaving followed by Steve and Mark.

They waited expectantly by the door for Kayla.

"C'mon." Mark said warily.

"Leave me alone." Kayla said.

"Bash," Steve said with a voice full of plea.

"Go just leave me alone...please!" She whispered. Steve sighed but walked away followed by Mark.

"Are you ok?" She asked Paul.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

She helped him stand and heard his sharp intake of breath and saw him wince and gingerly hold his ribs.

"Go lie on the bed." Kayla ordered giving him a small push. But he only sat on the edge.

"I'm fine..." He started but was cut off by a sharp look so he lay back.

She started checking his ribs and abdomen.

"Nothings broken and there's some minor bruising in your lower abdomen and major on your ribs, I should wrap them for you," Kayla said after a moment.

"There are some bandages in my bag left pocket," He said.

So Kayla went to find them then helped him so she could efficiently wrap his ribs.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked in amazement.

"It's common sense," she said.

"No, how were you able to tell what my injuries were?" He responded.

"I've been spending half my summers here for about ten years now you pick these things up especially when you had a crush on the medic Nick who pretends not to notice," she replied slightly embarrassed.

"Oh" was all he could think of.

"Paul did we... Umm ya know?" She asked shyly He grinned.

"Huh? Did we do what?" Paul teased..

"Paul!" She whined,

"I wish no we didn't you passed out at the airport and I just brought you here because I was about ready to pass out myself," He finally explained.

"Oh but why was I naked?" Kalya asked in confusion causing Paul to smile sheeplishly,

"I couldn't tell you although I wish I wasn't still half asleep when your dad came in," Paul finally said laughing

"Arrogant jerk." she said.

"Brat!" he replied then she hugged him.

"I better go I have to explain some stuff to my dad," Kayla said standing up to leave.

"Ok kiddo… But why were you at the airport?" Paul suddenly asked.

"I didn't think my dad really wanted to hear what I had to say to him and I didn't want to disappoint him." She replied smiling and then left.


	14. Explaining

Kayla walked down the hall and towards her father's room. Even though she just found out he was her father she loved him. He was her best friend before and she told him almost everything and they talked about lots of stuff. She remembered when she had walked in on her Uncle Mark and his wife at the time having sex.

_Flashback_

_"Shawn, can I sleep here tonight?" She asked when he opened the door. _

_"Sure sweetie what's the matter?" He said. _

_"I walked in on Uncle Mark and Sara having sex." She replied snuggling under the covers while he stood dumbfounded still holding the door open. _

_He cleared his throat. _

_"Do they know you saw them?" He asked. _

_"Nope I closed the door and came here." She replied. _

_"Oh want to watch a movie?" he asked. "_

_Not really can I ask you a question." She said shyly. "_

_You already did but shoot." He said. _

_"What's it like?" She asked timidly. _

_"What's what like?" He replied sipping some water. _

_"Sex!" She said like he was daft. _

_He almost choked on the water. _

_"KAYLA!" He exclaimed. _

_"I'm not and I repeat not telling you about sex." She gave him a determined look and he sighed. _

_"Why not?" She demanded. _

_"Because I can't" he sighed. _

_"Why do you want to know?" He asked. _

_"I don't know just because I do. I mean Uncle Mark, Uncle Glen and Uncle Steve do it a lot and they always talk about it and…" she trailed off. _

_"What?" He asked wearily. _

_"Nothing I'm tired." She said quickly. _

_"No tell me." He insisted. _

_"You can't answer my question." She said embarrassed. "_

_What why…" He realized what she was talking about. _

_"It's ok Shawn I haven't had sex either." She said _

_"What?!? I've had sex it's just... what I meant was it's uncomfortable for me to talk about this with you, plus your to young to know about this and stuff." He said. _

_"I'm not too young." She scowled. _

_"Fine, what do you want to know?" He said giving in._

She laughed and knocked on the door.

"Hi." She said weakly when her Uncle Steve opened the door.

"Hey bash." He said opening the door wider and letting her in. He motioned to Mark and reluctantly they both left.

"How long has this been going on?" Shawn asked wearily.

"I'm sorry Dad I never meant to disappoint you." She said.

"How long?" He demanded.

"How long what?" She asked.

"How long have you been seeing Paul?'" he said.

"What were not like that." She said.

"Then why were you naked in his bed this morning?" He asked.

"I fell asleep at the airport and he brought me to his room changed me into pajamas and fell asleep before he could call you." She explained.

"Why were you naked?" He asked

"I don't know I used to take my clothes off in my sleep all the time when I was younger you can even ask Uncle Mark." She said.

"Why were you at the airport?" He asked.

"So I could leave but Paul followed me and brought me back. I left so I wouldn't disappoint you." She said.

"Sweetie you may disappoint me but no matter what I love you." He said

"I love you to Daddy." She said her voice trembling.

"Please don't run away sweetie I just got my daughter I don't want to lose you now." He said.

"You won't I promise." She said starting to cry.

He hugged her and started crying. After a few minutes they pulled apart.

"When's your next dr. appointment." He said

"I haven't made one yet." She said.

"You should." He said sternly

"Don't worry I will." She said.

"Are you going to tell them about it?" he asked referring to Steve and Mark and all the other guys. "Yeah I guess." She said.

"Are you going to tell Brock and Josh?" he asked.

"Yeah at my next appointment I'll see how far along I am and when it's born get a blood test." She said.

He kissed her forehead.

"Hell you know how spoiled this kid id going to be?" He said.

"Oh god no." she said.

"Well if it's a girl I even feel sorry for her she won't be able to talk to a guy without him getting his ass kicked." Shawn said.

Kayla groaned.

"She will to if she is a she and if he is a he he'll have so many guys to get that kind of advice from he won't know where to start." She said smiling.

"Come on let's go tell them." Shawn said.

She took a deep breath and nodded. Mark pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"It's ok princess." He said soothingly and Steve smiled and all the other guys congratulated her.

"What's going on here?" Vince asked.

As he poked his head in the room. He looked around and saw Kayla.

"Hey sweetie." He said opening his arms to hug her.

"Hi Uncle Vince." She said

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"Because I just told everyone I am pregnant." She said.

"I'm going to kill the bastard." Vince growled.

She smiled weakly.

"Get in line." Steve joked breaking the tension.


	15. Disappointment

He stared at his daughter. Thoughts raced through his head a million miles a minute. Her eyes were wet with tears. He remembered the note.

"Kayla, it doesn't matter what you do you're my daughter and I will always love you." He said

Her chin trembled and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Dad, I'm fifteen and pregnant, I don't even know who the father is." She said openly crying now.

He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. He pulled her into his arms and tried to comfort her. She continued to sob into his shoulder and mumble innchoerant words. He just continued whispering soothing words into her ear and rubbed her back. She started hiccupping from crying so hard.

"Shh calm down, breathe!" he demanded when she started to panic from the loss of air as he lightly thumped her back.

She gulped in a few breaths.

"I'm sorry Dad." She said.

"Stop, what did you do to say sorry?" he asked.

"I had unprotected sex with two guys, got pregnant, ran off, was found naked in Paul's bed and I'm only fifteen should I go on." She said.

"I don't care, I just got my daughter back." he said.

"But…" she started but he shook his head.

"Come on why don't you take a nap and I'll get you a doctor's appointment next time were home, ok?" He asked leading her towards the bed.

She nodded and lied down and within minutes was asleep. He called and got her an appointment. He sighed and sat down on the side of the bed.

"This is going to be a rough year." He thought.

He didn't know how long he sat there but was shaken out of is trance like stance when he heard someone knocking. He quickly got up and opened the door. He saw Paul standing on the other side.

"Shh, she's sleeping." He said letting him in.

Paul nodded.

"Look Shawn this morning wasn't what you thought it was…" He began.

"I know." Shawn stated.

"she told me." Paul nodded.

"OK good well we better get down to the arena." He said.

Shawn nodded and picked up his bag and quickly wrote a note. He kissed Kayla's forehead and walked silently out the door.

A few hours latter Kayla woke up to the phone ringing. She grabbed the phone on the nightstand. "Hello?" she said and heard the dial tone but the phone was still ringing.

She grabbed her coat and pulled out her Uncle Mark's cell.

"Hello?" she said

"Hi, is Kayla there?" a uncertain voice sounded.

"This is." she said.

"Oh hi it's Josh," he said.

"Oh hi what's up?" she asked.

"Not much how's your summer going." He asked.

"Shitty." She said uncertain about whether or not to tell him.

"Sorry." He said.

"Nah it's cool. Josh I have to tell you something." She said.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

"What? We used protection that's impossible." He said.

She sighed.

"Not every time Josh remember the time at the beach and in your car, and our first time." She said.

"Shit I'm sorry sweetie, but don't worry I'll be there every step of the way." He said.

If she didn't feel as bad as she could before she now did.

"Josh it might not be yours though." She whispered.

"What? Kayla but how when who." He demanded.

"His name is Brock and it was a few weeks ago a few days after our last time. I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." Was all he said.

"Josh really I'm sorry." She said.

He sighed.

"it's ok but I have to go I'll call you latter ok?" He said.

"yeah bye." She said.

"Bye." And she heard a click.


	16. Crying

She put the phone on the table and sighed.

"Shit!" she said loudly then covered her mouth.

She got up and looked around.

"Dad?" she said.

There was no answer. She saw a note laying on the couch.

_Kayla, _

_Sweetie I'm at the arena preparing for the show when you wake up you can come here or just stay there and do whatever. By the way I made you an appointment and it's next week. _

_Love you,_

_Dad._

She folded it up and tossed it on the table next to the phone. She sighed and headed into the bathroom. She quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. She just stood there and let the hot water relax her. She saw a little shower radio mounted on the wall and turned it on.

I'm missing your bed

I never sleep

Avoiding the spots

where we'd have to speak

And this bottle of

beast is taking me home.

I'm cuddling close

to blankets and sheets

You're not alone

and you're not discreet.

You make sure I know

who's taking you home.

I'm reading your

note over again.

There is not a word

that I comprehend

except when you signed it

"I will love you always

and forever"

As for now I'm gonna

hear the saddest songs,

and sit alone and wonder

how you're making out

But as for me I wish that I was anywhere

With anyone

making out

I'm missing your laugh,

how did it break?

And when did your eyes

begin to look fake?

I hope you're as happy

as your pretending.

I'm missing your bed,

I never sleep.

Avoiding the spots

where we'd have to sleep.

And this bottle of

Beast is taking me home.

Your hair

It's everywhere

Screaming infidelities

Taking it's wear

She sat there stunned. She quickly turned off the radio and washed her hair. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then went in search of her bag. She found it under one of her dad's shirts by the bed. She pulled out a pair of baggy cargos and a HBK t-shirt. She grabbed the cell phone and her other stuff and went to put in into one of her many pockets but on the phone a light was blinking. She shoved the other stuff in her pocket and listened to the message.

"You have three new messages." A voice recording sounded

Hey Kayla it's me Brock. I miss you I haven't talked to you for awhile. Look next time you're here I want to see you or maybe I could come see you. Well I'll talk to you later. Love ya bye.

"Hey Darling I'm sorry about earlier. You know I'm just trying to protect you. I'll see you later and we'll talk more than. Bye."

"Kayla I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted that way. I want you to know I'll be there for you every step of the way and when the baby's born we'll deal with that ok? Call me bye."

She hung up the phone and wiped away the tears running down her face.

"I hate myself" she muttered and left.

When she got to the arena she was looking for an empty dressing room to just relax and think about shit. She opened the door and saw that the room was empty. She sat on the couch and cried. She was just calming down when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" she said shakily.

"Kayla are you alright?" Brock asked concerned.

"No" she whispered and broke down and sobbed.

He whispered soothing words to her and promised everything would be ok no matter what.

"I promise sweetie It will be ok no matter what I won't let anything bad happen to you." He said.

She stared hiccupping.

"Shh," Brock whispered.

"Sorry… Brock I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Why all you did was cry?" he said.

"No Brock I lied to you." She said

"What when." He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered so quietly she thought Brock didn't hear.

"It's ok Kayla we'll deal with it." He said.

"I don't know if it's yours." She said.

"I slept with someone else his name is Josh it was before I met you though I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm here for you Kayla, no matter what ok when the time comes we'll deal with it ok but right now just calm down it can't be good for you or the baby." He said.

"ok" She said and took a deep breath.

"I better get going before they send a search party for me." She said after awhile.

"Ok bye sweetie." Brock said.

"Bye" she said and hung up.

She took a deep breath and went into the bathroom to wash up. She came out of the bathroom and saw Shane in only boxers.

"Holy shit, sorry." She said.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"I just came in here to make a call I didn't know anyone was in here." She said.

"Ok whatever." Shane said.

"Were you crying?"

"Yes." She responded heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." He said and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked and for the fourth time that day she cried broke down and told him the whole story.


	17. Disfunctional Daddy

A/N Hey everyone sorry about the lack of updates. Major case of writer's block! Anyways please read and review

Hey! I thought you were going to stay back at the hotel and rest." Shawn said when she came into his locker room.

"Nah I deceided to come." She shrugged

"I was bored." He nodded and as she flopped down on the couch.

He came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his ring gear. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm glad I didn't get your fashion sense." She said in between giggles.

He snorted

"I feel offended."

"You shouldn't costume picks your gear." She said.

He shrugged.

"My daughter teasing me about my clothes, shouldn't it be the other way?" He asked.

"Nah." She said.

"I'm hungry!" she shouted and jumped up and ran out the door.

He just stood there watching the door.

"Damn!" he muttered to himself.

"Shawn Kayla's getting sick in the guys locker room." Mark muttered walking in.

"What? She was just fine went to go get some food. Why aren't you there holding her hair back or something?" Shawn demanded.

"Because Paul and Steve got it covered." He said.

"Oh" Shawn muttered.

"She still has like a month of morning sickness left huh?" Mark asked.

"You're asking the wrong person I have no clues about pregnancies." Shawn admitted.

"Poor kid." Mark muttered.

"Yeah well she brought it upon herself, she slept with those guys." Shawn muttered.

"Like a day after she met him too, I cought them making out in the elevator practically fucking each other."

"What? When was this?" Mark demanded.

"The day after I told her I was her father." Shawn admitted.

"So that's why she was sleeping in." Mark chuckled

"Damn." They both laughed.

"She does have all of us wrapped around her little finger." Shawn said.

"Damn if she don't" Mark agreed.

They heard a phone ring.

"Hey that's my cell." Mark said looking for it.

"Here" Shawn tossed him the phone.

He answered it.

"What's up baby?" a male voice sounded.

"Who the fuck is this?" Mark demanded.

"oops wrong number." And mark heard a click.

Shawn looked at mark for an explaination.

"Wrong number." Mark said Shawn rose a brow and chuckled.

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Mark said

"Is Kayla there?" they asked.

"No she isn't, can I take a message?" Mark asked

"Yeah can you tell her Brock called, and that I love her?" Brock said.

Mark stared at the phone in shock. Shawn took the phone from him.

"Hello?" Brock said uncertainly

"Yeah who's this?" Shawn asked

"This is Brock." Brock said

"Stay the fuck away from my daughter kid." Shawn said through clenched teeth.

"I can't sir, she's pregnant with my kid." Brock said.

"It could be Josh's." Shawn said.

"Yeah it could but it could be mine, and unlike you sir I won't leave my girlfriend while she's pregnant. I take responsibility and act like a man. Not leave them high and dry. I love her and will never leave her unlike you." Brock said.

"Listen you little dickhead! She's my daughter and I love her you have no right to tell me about my fathering skills and it's none of your fucking business." Shawn said.

"I made it my business when she cried on my shoulder saying she had no clue who her father was. Then when you told her she came to me and told me she hated both her parents and that it would be better off dead. She wasted too many tears on you just because you couldn't own up and be a man." Brock said.

"Fuck you kid. I'm going to kick your ass the next time I see you and if you are the father of her child I'll make sure you never she her or the baby again." Shawn shouted.

"That's up to Kayla and I sir not you." Brock said.

"I'll convince her to she'll listen to me just wait and see. Brock, mark my words you'll never see her again." Shawn said smugly.

"No dad he will because I want to see him, I love him. I love you too I guess I was too stupid to realize the feeling wasn't mutual." Kayla said with tears in her eyes.

She turned and walked away leaving both Shawn and Mark speechless.

"Look what you did!" Shawn yelled into the phone.

"No sir, I didn't do that you did by taking her for granted." Brock said and hung up.

Mark cleared his throat.

"The kids right ya know. She was better off never knowing about her father." Mark said through clenched teeth and walked away.

Kayla was running down the hall sobbing. She turned a corner and ran into a wall or what felt like a wall but walls didn't have arms. This wall did because they were wrapped around her.

"What's the matter shortie?" Glen asked tilting her chin up so he could see her.

"Don't cry sweetie please." Glen said when he saw her tear streaked face.

She was biting her lower lip to keep from sobbing.

"Nothing just mood swings." She lied looking him straight in the eye.

"Sure?" Glen asked.

She nodded and he let her go. She got in a limo and went back to the hotel she got her bags and wrote a note.

_Shawn _

_I'm sorry about everything. I guess I just assumed ya know. Well I solved your problem I'm getting the fuck out of your life and I want you to stay out of mine. Tell everyone I'm sorry and I love them. Oh and tell Uncle Mark I love him. Kayla_

She got back in the limo and went to the bus station. She bought a ticket and got on the bus. After a three hour ride they stopped and changed buses. She stopped at a payphone and made a call. She left a message and got back on the bus. After another two hours the bus stopped again. She got in a cab and forty five minutes later she paid the guy.

"Sir can you please stay incase their not home?" she asked.

"Sure kid." He replied.

She knocked on the door and a few seconds later came face to face with the person she traveled so far to see and fainted.


	18. Running Away

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I won't make any excuses I got lazy and into my other story "Growing up" you should check it out.

"Kayla?" the old woman asked when she opened her eyes.

She nodded weakly as tears sprang into the woman's eyes. She gathered her into a hug and cried.

"I haven't seen you since you were five." She said.

"I know I'm sorry." Kayla apologized.

"It's not your fault it's your mother's" She said.

"I missed you grandma." She said.

"I missed you too." She responded.

They talked and Kayla told her everything except one little thing.

"Grandma I have to tell you something." Kayla said.

Her grandmother sighed and looked intently at her. Kayla felt terrible for dumping this on her grandma because it was exactly what her mother did. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Grandma, I'm pregnant." She said.

After a short silence her grandmother asked "Are you going to keep it?"

Kayla nodded.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

"Umm either my ex boyfriend Josh or my current boyfriend Brock." Kayla said.

"I see, is the father going to be in the child's life?" she asked.

"I know for sure if it's Brock's he will, but Josh is a little reluctant." She said.

"Everything will be fine sweetie, I'll always be here for you." She said as she lead Kayla to the extra room to sleep.

Kayla woke up and found it was dark. She stretched and got up to go downstairs. As she was walking down the steps she heard voices.

"Janice is my daughter here or not?" Shawn demanded.

"Please Shawn your only going to wake and upset her." Janice said.

"No I'm going to yell at her and kill the two guys who touched her. Why does she hate me so much I tried to tell her so many times I was her father and I was there a lot and helped her through good and bad times." He said.

Kayla sank down to sit and listen.

"Shawn, she feels she is old enough to do what she is doing and she is taking all responsibility for her actions. For a girl her age she is being very mature, her only mistake was running away but she is scarred and you just add more to that." Janice said.

"Damnit I'm only human for gods sake, I just don't want her to go through what I did, not that I regret having her for one second." Shawn said.

"This is all new to her Shawn, she's not used to having a father. Her whole life she thought her mother just had a one night stand with a bunch of random guys." Janice said.

"She did though, the only reason she took the time to see if I was her father is so she could get child support, and at the time I couldn't have taken care of her but I've always been in her life." Shawn said.

Kayla had heard enough she got up and walked sown the stairs. Shawn looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said sheepishly.

"You didn't, and if your going to talk about me how about not doing it behind my back. You still treat me like I'm five years old." Kayla said growing increasingly pissed off.

"If you didn't act like you were sometimes then I wouldn't." He said.

"I don't obviously because if I did I'd still think guys were gross and then I wouldn't be pregnant, now would I?" She yelled.

"No you wouldn't be, but your still think you can do these things and you can't, Kayla." He yelled.

"I can do whatever the hell I want because your not my father. She lied to you and you believed it." She said quietly.

She instantly regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Kayla, did your mother say that?" He asked.

She felt the tears well up in my eyes. She nodded as she looked anywhere but his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes I am your father Kayla, we did blood tests to prove it." He said.

"She said she paid off the doctor to say that and that the paper work was fake." She told him.

"Kayla believe me she was just lying to you to hurt you." He said.

"When did she say that?" He asked.

"She called uncle marks cell phone and I answered and yelled at her for not telling me who my dad was." She said.

"And I told her that I never wanted to see her again and that I was going to stay with Uncle Mark or you, but it was just a bluff, and she told me that I'd have a better bet with Uncle Mark because I have no link to you and that she lied to you about me being your daughter." She confessed.

Shawn pulled his daughter into his arms and hugged her.

"Baby girl she's lying and no matter what I love you. Why did you run off? It scared the shit out of me." He said.

"I was scared and you pissed me off." She answered.

He laughed

"In the future when I piss you off do you promise not to travel cross country and run away?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll just have Uncle Mark kick your ass." She said with her head still buried in his shoulder.

He threw back his head and laughed.


	19. Big Day

A/N Hey all I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. It's my fault cuz I got lazy and preparing for a trip to cancun then going well I got used to being lazy. So anyways just wanted to apologize and I'll be doing my best to update at least one story at least once a week. Well enough of me talking er typing so here goes. You all know the drill.

The couple of months were pretty uneventfull well at least as uneventfull as the WWE could be. Kayla had to go to a check up and Shawn insisted upon accompanying her.

"Dad, this is embarrassing you are so not coming into the room with me and that is that." Kayla said on the ride to the dr.'s office.

"Kayla I caught you making out with your boyfriend possibly the morning after this baby was concived and put you on the pill. I'm going with you I want to support you every step of the way through this plus you should be happy I talked Mark and Steve from coming too." He said as they pulled into the parking lot.

She pouted.

"Why do they always insist on sticking their noses in my business?" She complained slamming the door.

"Because they are your uncles and they love you and they want to kill the guys who did this to you and because they have the right to. So that's that." He said.

She went up to the receptionist and told her her name, She smiled

"The doctor will be with you in a moment, please take a seat and make yourself comfortable and fill out these forms please." She said and handed her a clipboard and pen.

Kayla took a seat next to Shawn and started filling out the forms. After about five minutes they called her back. They both rose and she gave her father a threatening look as he followed.

"Dad!" she hissed as they entered the room.

The nurse gave her a gown to change into and left.

"Dad I need to change and believe me this isn't going to be pretty." She said.

"I'm giving you five minutes to change then I'm coming back in." He said and got up and left.

She quickly changed and got comfortable well atleast as comfortable as she could with her father about to come into the room. He knocked and entered.

"Baby I know this is uncomfortable for both of us but I just want to be here with you since neither of the assholes who could have done this to you cant be men like they think they are and be here." He said.

She nodded. The doctor entered.

"Hello there." He said glancing up from the chart he held.

He sat down and they began talking about what was going to happen.

"alright so lets get started." He said and moved to the foot of the examination table.

He asked her to unbutton the middle five buttons on her gown and spread the jelly on her rounded stomach. He moved around the wand and showed her various items on the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex of your child?" He asked.

She nodded as her father gripped her hand. He moved the wand around and smiled.

"Well you are going to have a girl and boy." He said.

"What but how is that wow." Kayla said in shock as Shawn just stared at the doctor.

"It seems in the last couple of ultrasounds that one was covering the other one and they just deceided to show themselves now." He explained.

Kayla nodded.

"Well you are as you know you are about five months pregnant and doing just fine except the other baby hiding everything is great." He smiled and left the room followed by shawn so she could change.

She exited the room and found her father in the waiting room with a manila envelope in his hands. "Here they gave this to me when I payed the bill I think it's the ultrasound pictures and some paperwork." He said as they walked out the door.

When they were driving back Kayla peeked inside and was staring intently at a small black and white photo. It was the first time she'd seen both her children and was awed.

"K, Kayla?" Shawn said and waved a hand in front of her face to bring her out of her daze.

She looked up blushing and got out of the car. When they walked into Shawn's dressing room they were greeted with a bunch of questions by Mark, Steve, Shane, Paul and Glen.

"One at a time please." She requested.

"Howd it go?" Mark asked lightly hugging her being somewhat blocked by her round belly.

She giggled and smiled.

"Fine everything is great." She said.

"They continued firing off questions.

"Oh and I'm having twins." She said.

Steve spit out his water onto Glen who slipped and fell on the water when he turned on his heel and tried to grab his older brother for balance who ended up falling and hitting the chair shane had been sitting in who was launched forward into Shawn. Paul and Kayla stood in the middle laughing as the guys groaned and picked themselves up.

"Boys or girls?" Shane asked

"One of each." She replied sitting on the couch.

They congratulated her and left one by one so she could rest. She lied on the couch toying with the idea a quick nap before the show when she heard a knock.

"come in!" she yelled thinking it was one of the guys but instead saw Josh walk in the room closely followed by Brock.

"Hey babe." Brock said sitting across from her.

She smiled weakly.

"Hey K hows it going?" Josh asked sitting kiddie corner from her and brock.

Again smiling weakly.

"Kayla…" Shawn started but trailed off his narrowing when he saw and recognized Brock.

"You little son of a bitch." He growled as Brock stood up.

Kayla jumped between the two and tried to calm them.

"No fighting it causes too much stress for me and the baby." She said.

Instantly her father's face softened and sat down besides her. Brock sat and Josh looked puzzled.

"Well I'm sure you two have met but just to be sure Dad this is Josh Matthews and Brock Lesnar, Brock, Josh this is my father Shawn." she said introducing them.

They all nodded at each other.

"How far along are you?" Josh asked softly.

"About five months, everything is going fine and going as expected." she said smiling as her hand unconsciously drifted to her stomach.

"Did you find out the sex?" Brock asked.

"Yeah I'm having a boy and girl which means they are twins." she said.

They looked at her with surprise. Brock was staring at her in awe as was Josh.

"I want a paternity test done so I know which of your asses I have to kick and so you can pay child support." Shawn said interrupting the moment.

Josh sneered and started to say something.

"Alright I'll do it." Brock interrupted

My dad gazed at him with contempt and looked expectantly at Josh who stared at him then nodded.

"Dad can I talk to these two… alone?" she requested.

He looked at me and nodded reluctantly.

"If ya need me I'll be in Mark's locker room" he said.

As soon as he left they relaxed somewhat still weary of each other.

"Do you need anything? Thirsty hungry?" Brock asked.

She shook her head and smiled her thanks.

"Kayla how many guys want to kill us right now?" Josh asked seriously.

"Josh don't worry about it it's really me that their pissed at not you two." She said.

They started talking about the babies and how to deal with the one question that needed to be seen to before any other.

"So we all agree that we schedule an appointment as soon as possible and it will only be us three and we'll deal from there?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds ok." Josh said and brock nodded.

She dug around and found her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello my name is Kayla Rodriguez and I'd like to schedule an appointment for a paternity test." She said.

She listened and smiled.

"Ok yes that's fine thank you." She said and hung up.

"The appointment is scheduled for Friday at 9:45 am. Can you guys stay until then I mean I know that's tomorrow and everything well do you guys have a hotel?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Ok so I'll meet you… What hotels are you guys staying in?" She asked.

"I'm staying at the Holidae Inn." Brock answered.

"I'm at the Hampshire." Josh said.

She smiled

"I'm at the Holidae too and the Hampshire is just across the street so is it ok if we meet in the lobby of the Holidae?" She asked.

Brock and Josh nodded.

"Well it was great seeing you babe but I have to get going I'm here with my brother and he's doing a trial run for MWW." Josh said hugging her.

She sat there

"So do you want to go to catering and grab a bite to eat?" She asked Brock.

"Yeah that sounds good." He said and helped her up.

They walked in and got greeted with curiousity.

"Hey who's your friend, Kayla?" Paul asked.

"Oh Paul this is Brock Brock this is Paul Levesque." She introduced them giving Paul a warning look.

He stood ridgedly starring at him. They went and got some food and sat a table in the back corner. "Kayla I just wanted to let you know that no matter what I will be here for you and the babies." He said.

She smiled.

"Kayla!" She heard her Uncle Mark yell.

"Yeah." She answered sweetly.

"I need to talk to you now and your dad, Glen, Steve, and Shane." He said and grabbed her hand.

"I'll see you later." She said apologetically to Brock.

"What'd you guys need?" Kayla asked.

"We don't want you hanging around those guys. They couldn't even be here for one doctor appointment and suddenly they show up? Hell no only one is the dad and he will be tolerated." Shawn said and they all nodded.

"Well we find that out tomorrow and dad I will be going alone with them no one else." She said and put on her head phones


	20. And the father is

A/N: Wow it's been almost two years! I feel so bad about leaving you guys hanging like I did. R&R please!

The men stared at her in shock. Shane walked up to her and took off her head phones and took away her walkman.

"Hey, I was listening to that." She protested.

"I don't care we were talking to you." He said calmly. She rolled her eyes at him,

"I don't see how this is any body else's business but my father's, mine, and the two potential fathers." She said.

"What about me, princess?" Mark asked quietly.

"You too, sorry." She said quickly.

"What about us? We all had a hand raising you, we all have been there for you, aren't we at least friends to you anymore?" Shane asked.

"You know it's not like that. It's just this is complicated enough as it is." She said exasperatedly.

"So is every day fucking life, Kayla, get used to it, it's called being an adult." Shane said getting angry.

"Hey that was a little harsh, she isn't an adult yet." Mark said.

"She was old enough to have sex and get pregnant, so she needs to start acting and being treated like an adult." Shane said. Paul nodded his agreement,

"It's true, we aren't family or considered uncles honorary or real, so our view of this situation is a little clearer than yours." He said.

"Shane you aren't helping me here…" Kayla said.

"I am though, sweets, more than you know. I just want you to think about this seriously. Even though those boys say they will be there they wont because they will have school and stuff. All of us will be there helping in every possible way; babysitting, feeding, changing diapers, holding, spoiling, just being around." Shane said. Kayla started crying, "God, sweets, don't cry, I hate when you cry." He said wrapping his arms around her. He held her in his arms rocking her back and forth, he sat down on the couch with her in his lap whispering and rubbing her back. Shawn sat back and watched it all, and shook his head at Mark when he tried to intervene. Paul and Steve exchanged wary glances then shrugged when Shawn again shook his head.

"You can go to the appointment with just those two, but come back and we will all including them sit down and talk about this, okay?" Shawn asked when his daughter had stopped crying. The guys had started to protest but Shawn simply shook his head,

"You said she was an adult and needed to act like one, in order to act like and behave like an adult we have to treat her as one." He said. The guys grumbled but agreed.

"Come on sweets lets get you back to the hotel, you're exhausted and you have a big day ahead of you." Shane said and they all left. Shane carried her out to his limo and sat with her still on his lap.

"I'm sorry sweets; I didn't mean to make you cry." He said honestly. She sniffed,

"It's okay, it just made me think and you were right." She whispered.

"I'm stupid, I messed up my whole life, and now you guys are stuck helping me." She said.

"No sweets, it's not like that we aren't stuck with you, we will stick because we want to, and we love you. You didn't mess up your life either you just made a mistake." He said. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what you need. I love ya, sweets." He said. "Thanks Shane you're the best." She said. He walked with her up to her hotel room. "Shane will you hang out with me for a little bit?" she asked.

"Sure." He said and walked in the room. They sat down and started watching a movie. Kayla kept fidgeting and moving around.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"Nothing my back hurts is all." She said. He pulled her on his lap so she was facing him and began to rub her back. After the movie ended he checked he and she was asleep. He began to get up to leave when she looked at him.

"Will you stay until my dad gets here?" she asked. He nodded and got comfortable. About an hour and a half later Shawn came in the room.

"Shh! She's having trouble sleeping, her back hurts and I just got her to sleep." Shane whispered. Shawn nodded and Shane got up to leave. Shawn followed him out the door. "She asked me to come in and hang out, then she fell asleep and when I got to get up and leave she asked if I would stay until you came." Shane said.

"I didn't say anything." Shawn said.

"You were going to. She thinks she's a huge disappointment to us all and hates herself for it." Shane said. Shawn put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shane said then left. Shawn let himself back in the room and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed.

"I love you baby girl." He said and kissed her forehead.

The next day the guys waited impatiently at the arena for Kayla, Brock, and Josh to get back from the appointment.

"God damn how long do these things take?" Mark said irritably.

"I don't know a few hours I guess." Steve said looking up from his pacing.

"Any body else thirsty, I am going to go get something to drink." Glenn said. Every one grunted and Glenn shrugged and left. Shane looked at his watch then back at the men in front of him. Ten minutes later Kayla walked in the door followed by Brock and Josh. All the men got quiet and at sat down. She sat down in between her father and Mark. Josh and Brock stood by the wall.

"Josh is the father." She said looking at them. All eyes whipped to the boy and he met their stares. They all started talking at once.

"Shut up so we can talk about this like civilized people." Kayla shouted. Brock looked at her then walked towards her,

"Hey I'm going to go, okay?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. She hugged him and he left. She sat down again but this time on the other couch and Josh moved to her side.

"We have agreed that he will pay child support, but won't really see them because we are so young. I made him agree to this when we get older we want to give it another try." She said.

"I wanted to be there for her but she insists I finish school and wait until we graduate." Josh said.

"I really want to be a part of her life and be there for my children." He said.

"You're a good boy but I think it would be for the best if you two waited." Shawn said. Josh nodded reluctantly,

"Yeah I guess, we agreed on a thousand a month, and extra when ever she needs it and when ever I can provide it. I work with my dad at his shop, he owns a garage and I have helped him since I was twelve so I have some money saved up." He said and shrugged. "Umm, by the way for those of you who don't know, this is Josh Matthews. Josh that's my dad Shawn, my Uncle Mark, Glenn, Steve, Paul, and Shane." She said and pointed at them and they nodded at him.

"Um guys we all have a meeting with Vince so we'd better go now other wise we'll be late." Shawn said and ushered the men out. Josh sat next to Kayla and took her hand in his. She smiled at him,

"Thanks." She said. He shrugged,

"No problem, I should be thanking you. I get the easy way out for a few years and you get all the responsibility." He said.

"Any time you want to see us you can you know." She said. "Yeah I know." He said. They sat in silence together and watched each other. He reached over and hugged her, "We'll be okay." He muttered into her hair.

"Yeah, we will." She agreed.


	21. It's Time

Four Months Later

Kayla sat in her dad's locker room while the guys were training. She was sat reading a book and was listening to music. She felt a jolt in her stomach and laid her hand over the rounded area.

"Chill out you have another week." She said.

A quite knock on the door had her looking up.

"Come in," She said.

Shane came in with his hands behind his back. She looked at him curiously,

"What's behind your back?" She asked.

He shrugged and showed her a small container of Ben and Jerry's Rocky Road.

"You can have my first born if I can have that ice cream." She said.

He laughed and handed it to her.

"It used to be your favorite so I figured I bring you some." He said.

"I've been craving it so much lately along with a million other things." She confessed. "So you nervous?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah a little, well a lot. My dad's on the edge, Mark won't let me do anything, and the other guys are all scared shitless." She said.

He nodded his agreement.

"So when's he coming down?" He asked.

"The beginning of the week for the birth, then we're going to my dad's place for a few weeks." She said.

He nodded and they continued to talk.

"Shane would you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Yeah sure what do you need?" He asked.

"Will you go and get me water?" she asked.

He got up and left. She let out a breath and held her stomach. She'd been having mild contractions all day and they were starting to get a lot worse and a lot closer together. Shane came back and handed her the water.

"Um I hate to ask you this but will you do me another favor?" she asked shakily.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked looking at her.

"Will you go get my dad and tell him I think it's time?" She said.

"Oh shit, how long?" He demanded.

"All day but they weren't bad." She said and winced in pain.

Shane scooped her up and carried her to the ring.

"Hey what's up?" Shawn asked when he seen Shane carrying his daughter.

"It's time, dad." She said.

"What? Now? Are you sure?" He asked jumping down.

She nodded.

"Mark get her stuff and meet us down there." Shawn yelled over his shoulder as he and Shane ran up the ramp and to his car.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded when Shane told him she'd been having them all day.

"They weren't bad." She said defensively as they walked into the hospital.

"Can I help you sir?" a nurse asked.

"She's having a baby." Shawn said.

The nurse smiled and asked them to follow her. She got a wheel chair ready and motioned for her to sit.

"Shane put me down." Kayla demanded.

He set her down carefully in the chair and a clip board was shoved in his hands.

"If you would be so kind as to fill that out, its okay all expectant fathers are nervous." The nurse said in a soothing voice.

Shane stared blankly at the clipboard and looked up to protest, but Kayla and Shawn were already gone. He sat down and started filling out the paper work. He knew most of it because when Shawn and Mark were in meetings or going over story lines Shane had brought her to her doctor's appointments. After ten frustrating minutes he finished and went up to the desk and gave her the paper work. She smiled at him and gave him directions to the maternity ward.

He got up there and was lead into a room and told to get suited up. He put on scrubs and let the nurse show him how to wash his hands, then put on gloves. Then he was ushered into the adjoining room where Kayla was.

"Hey where's Shawn?" He asked and it fell on deaf ears.

There was doctors and nurses everywhere and he was ushered to her side to hold her hand.

"Shane what are you doing in here?" she asked as she gripped his hand.

"I don't know I filled out forms and suited up and was pushed in here." He said.

She was sweating and panting.

"It hurts." She said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He said brushing her hair from her face.

"Okay, Kayla you're going to have to start pushing in a few minutes okay, so just relax and breathe." The doctor said.

She nodded and took long calming breathes.

"Okay sweetie push." He said.

She gripped Shane's hand and pushed as hard as she could.

"Alright relax." The nurse said.

"You're doing great." She added.

After a few minutes of the pushing and breathing the doctor smiled up at her,

"I can see a head, just a little more pushing." He said.

Kayla had tears running down her cheeks and pushed again. Shane looked down and seen a baby being patted down. Wailing filled the air as they washed and measured it. "Alright one more time." The doctor said. Shane's hand was red but he didn't care, he just let her squeeze and wiped her brow. More wailing filled the air and a nurse handed Shane a pair of scissors.

"Okay daddy, just cut right after the knots." The nurse said and Shane numbly snipped both cords.

"A few minutes later they placed a baby in both Kayla's and Shane's arms.

"They are beautiful healthy baby boys." The nurse said smiling.

"What, they said it was going to be a boy and a girl." Kayla said.

The doctor smiled apologetically,

"I'm sorry that's what the pictures looked like." He said.

Shawn came rushing in and looked at the scene in awe. He rushed over to Kayla and kissed her forehead then looked up at Shane,

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I think they thought I was the father." He replied.

"How come they're both in blue blankets?" He said.

"They're both boys." Kayla said.

"But…" Shawn trailed off.

"They made a mistake." Kayla replied looking down at the fussing infant in her arms. Shane handed Shawn the other baby and smiled.

"So did you decided on names?" he asked.

"Yeah they were going to be Brandon Joshua and Lorrie Marie but I guess I'll have to come up with another name now." She said.

"Hey I'm going to call Josh for you and tell him the news okay?" Shane said and walked out of the room.

He went out to the waiting room and seen the guys pacing, and sitting around.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey, nice get up." Paul said laughing.

"Yeah you look like an expectant dad." Steve said.

"Long story," he replied.

"She had the babies; the first one is 5 lbs. 15 oz. and 20 inches long. The second one is 5 lbs. and 1 oz. and 21 inches long. Oh by the way they are both boys, the doctors made a mistake." He said. The guys all started talking at once,

"When do we get to see her?" Mark demanded.

"I'm not sure I got sent out to call Josh and then I'll go back in and check." He said. "You were in there for the birth weren't you?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, they thought I was the dad." He said and walked away.

After making the call he went back in the room.

"Hey I called him he's on his way right now." He said.

"Thanks Shane for everything." Kayla said.

"No problem." He said shrugging.

After asking the nurse about the others seeing her he went out into the waiting room "You guys can go in now, I better get back and explain what happened so my dad doesn't flip." He said and left.


	22. Names and Teething

Josh arrived a few hours later to find the three of them sleeping. All the guys had left to go back to work and let her get some rest. He peeked into the cradle closest to the door and smiled. A little blue bundle moved frantically, arms and legs kicking and straining. He reached in and gently picked his son up. He strained then settled when he Josh cradled him in his arms. His eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong?" He whispered and ran his finger tip gently over his features.

The little mouth sucked frantically on his finger.

"Hey you aren't going to be getting any of that from me buddy, that's your mommy's job." He said and laughed.

The baby growing frustrated started crying.

"Hey Shh, Shh" Josh said gently rocking him.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Kayla asked reaching for the fussy infant.

She laid him at her breast and he immediately quieted so he could eat. Josh adverted his gaze and cleared his throat. He looked over at the other cradle and walked around to see his other child. He looked in and saw the baby happily staring up at him with his newborn baby blue eyes. He made a gurgling sound.

"I thought there was a boy and a girl." He said as he reached in.

"They made a mistake, so we have two boys." She said watching him as he lifted the baby.

"He's smaller than the other one, is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded,

"He was the smaller and younger of the two." She reassured him.

"I suppose we have to think of another name now." He said and sat down next to me. "Yeah I want to name him Shane because Shane was with me when I was in labor." She said.

"Huh? Where was your dad?" He asked.

"In the waiting room, they thought Shane was the father because he carried me in and stuff and before we could clear it up I was having the babies." She explained.

He laughed,

"Alright what about the middle name?" he asked.

"You pick." She said.

"No I picked out his name you pick out his name" he said.

"Okay Shane Lucian… is that okay?" she asked.

"Shane Lucian…" He said trying it out looking at the baby in his arms.

The baby looked at him and gurgled again.

"I like it, and I think he does too, Brandon Joshua Matthews and Shane Lucian Matthews." He said.

A wailing filled the room, and she looked around the darkness confused. She had moved the boys in a separate room for when they were home. She seen the baby monitor on her night stand and got up. Like clock work they woke up to be fed and changed, then went right back to sleep. She tiptoed past her dad's room and slowly went in the nursery.

"Is my baby hungry, yes he is, aren't you Bran?" She said and lifted him out of his crib. She sat down in the chair in between their cribs to feed him. She stifled a yawn and sighed when Shane started crying.

"Shh, I'll be right there." She mumbled and he started screaming. She looked heavenward and rolled her eyes. After a few minutes of the constant screaming she unlatched Brandon from her chest and set him down. He was mad that she had made him stop and started screaming. She scooped them both up and realized they were both wet and hungry.

"This is going to be fun." She said trying to decide which to deal with first.

She put Shane down and wound up his mobile to distract him and picked up Brandon. The blessed silence didn't last long.

"Shh Shane you're going to wake up Grandpa and he's going to be grumpy." She said. Paul walked in sleepily, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He picked up Shane and rocked him while he dug around for a pacifier. He pushed it into his mouth and laid him on changing table.

"Damn it why do I always get the one with a shitty diaper?" He growled and carefully started cleaning the mess up.

"Why do I always get one stuck to my chest?" she asked laughing.

He glanced over and shook his head.

"What's in his diaper?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think he's just wet." She replied.

Paul grunted and powdered and put the diaper rash cream on, then fastened the diaper and buttoned the pajamas up. He picked up the restless baby and stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Ow! What the hell is that?" He demanded pulling his finger out and looking at it.

A bright red spot was rapidly forming on his finger.

"He bit me, he just bit me!" Paul said incredulously.

"He doesn't have teeth though." She said.

"Well he has some sharp gums than." He mumbled.

Brandon was finished so she buttoned up her pj top and handed him to Paul. He laid him down on the changing table and started changing him. She slipped my finger in Shane's mouth and he gnawed on it, she felt a sharp stinging sensation.

"He's teething!" she said excitedly.

"Will you check Brandon for me?" she asked.

Paul nodded. She sat down to feed Shane, then stopped.

"Wait if he's teething this is going to hurt." she complained looking down at the baby anxiously.

Paul laughed,

"Time to switch to bottles." He said.

"They are on bottles, it's just at night it's easier this way." she protested and fed Shane. Paul picked up Brandon and again stuck his finger in his mouth. He started gnawing and Paul pulled his finger away again quickly.

"Yeah he is too." He confirmed.

He cradled Brandon and played with the cooing baby.

"When's Josh coming around again?" he asked giving the baby a raspberry kiss on the infant's stomach.

She shrugged,

"Whenever he wants, I guess. We really don't set definite times except for holidays and birthdays." she said.

"Oh." Paul said and walked the now sleepy baby back and forth.

She looked down and Shane was staring docilely up at her. She started rocking him back and forth softly humming. Soon both boys were sleeping soundly and they put them down for the night. They both stopped and watched them sleeping, and then quietly exited the room.


	23. Baby Talk, Hot Chocolate, and Pampering

"You didn't have to get up but thanks for the help." She said.

"No problem." He said and looked at her.

"You didn't believe us when we said we'd be here for you and help you did you?" He asked.

"I knew you guys would help just not to this extent. For god's sake I caught Steve baby talking and changing diapers." She said.

He continued to look at her.

"Yeah you all have every one has pitched in so much and I'm grateful." She said.

He smiled,

"Want some tea or something?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered and followed him down the stairs.

He got out two mug and the little packets of tea and hot chocolate. She put some water on to boil for herself and warmed some milk for him. She then sat down at the table with him and smiled.

"You haven't been getting enough sleep lately have you." He accused.

"Umm those two infants up there are mine and they don't quite sleep through the night yet even though they are going to be eight months." She said.

"What about cat naps and stuff when everyone else has them?" he demanded.

She shrugged helplessly,

"I can't just take naps." She said.

He shook his head as she hurriedly got up and made their drinks. She gave him a steaming cup of hot chocolate and laughed.

"You are the only guy I know who still drinks hot chocolate." She said.

"I'm sorry I can't make myself drink tea and hot chocolate happens to be very good." He said defensively.

They sipped in companionable silence.

"Thanks again, for every thing." She said.

He shrugged,

"No problem." He replied.

She hugged him and said good night and walked up the steps.   
She woke up the next morning and stretched, then rolled out of bed to go check on the boys. She walked in quietly not wanting to disturb them if they were still asleep and seen that their cribs were empty. She sighed,

"Dad or Paul must have them." She mumbled and walked downstairs.

"Dad…Paul?" she called out questioningly.

"Down here." Her dad yelled.

She walked in and seen the men working out.

"Hey where are the boys?" She asked.

"Shane came by earlier and picked them up to hang out for awhile, we all agreed that you are taking a whole day to yourself. There's a new spa in town we scheduled you in so hurry up. Your appointment is at ten."

She came back down a half hour later and Paul ushered her outside and into the car. "Dad this is really nice but…" She said.

"Kayla you're going to go to this spa, bathe in mud or whatever they do there and relax, you deserve it." He said and dropped her off.

She walked in and was greeted by a perky blonde. She got wrapped soaked massaged, and rubbed. When she changed back into her clothes her muscles were limp from relaxation. She walked outside and got into the car.

"Hey how was it." Paul asked.

"Great." She said.

"Where's my dad?" She asked.

"He's at the house everyone is, he's having a little barbeque." He said.

"Oh cool." She said.

We pulled in the driveway a few minutes later. She seen Shane's SUV and went inside and started looking for the boys. She found them upstairs, sleeping soundly. She watched them and sighed.

"Hey," Shane said quietly.

"Hi." she replied.

"Why did you take the boys today?" she asked.

"I wanted to. I wanted to hang out with them, don't worry I didn't use them to pick up chicks, and I wanted to give you a break." He said and moved forward so he stood besides her.

"They're great aren't they?" she asked.

"I can't believe they're going to be a year in four months." She said.

"Wow." He said.

"It really flew by." She said.

They looked at the sleeping infants in companionable silence.

"If you don't mind me asking how long has it been since Josh has seen the boys?" He said.

She looked away,

"About six months." She said quietly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

She walked over to Shane's crib and softly stroked his little tufts of hair. She sniffled, "Hey what's wrong?" he asked and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Why doesn't he want to see his babies, he said he would be here for them." She said and started crying.

He pulled her into his arms.

"He's stupid that's why." He murmured, rubbing her back.


	24. They Deserve Better

A.N. So I'm finally updating more than once a year. Anyways thanks for all the reviews keep them coming. Sorry it's a short one but there's more coming. As always I own nothing, know no one, and am not affiliated in any way shape of form to the WWE

Five Years Later

"Happy Birthday dear Shane and Brandon! Happy Birthday to you." Every one sang. Both boys smiled and blew out the candles.

"Don't even think about it." Kayla warned when the twins started to stick their fingers in the cake.

She picked it up and brought it to the kitchen to cut it up and serve it. The boys got up and started running around with the other kids, while the adults talked and caught up, a few telling the kids to settle down.

"Hey!" Shane said and picked up one boy with each arm.

"Uncle Shane! When'd you get here?" They asked excitedly.

"I just got here and almost got ran down by you two." He said and set them down. "Mom…" Brandon yelled.

"Uncle Shane's here..." Shane finished.

"With presents." Brandon added.

"Not yet." She called back.

Shane made his way into the kitchen.

"Hey, need any help?" He asked.

"You wanna scoop ice cream?" She asked.

He shrugged,

"Sure." He said.

"Mom…" Shane said.

"is it time for cake yet?" Brandon said.

"Do they always finish each others sentences?" Shane asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." Kayla responded.

"Go tell every one it's time for cake… no, don't yell it go tell everyone." She said.

They ran off yelling it was time for cake. Kayla rolled her eyes and started bringing plates out to the table, Shane grabbed two and followed. Parents rounded up their kids and sat them down and gave them their cake and kept watchful eyes on them, others picked up plates and helped give them out, and some continued to talk declining the offers of cake.

"Hey Shane, didn't expect to see you here, I thought Vince needed you at the office?" Shawn said.

"No he has it under control, plus I wouldn't miss this party for the world." He said.

"So is he here?" Shane asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah he's with the boys right now." Shawn said.

"I'm surprised, didn't he miss their birthday last year?" he asked.

Shawn nodded, "Yeah but he came up to visit them a week later." He replied.

"You know he's training at UVW right now." Shane said.

"What? When did this happen? Does your dad know who he is?" Shawn said.

"Yeah, he's been there for a few months now, pretty good wrestler; agile, fast, timing's great, and hard worker. Dad knows who he is but he's good." He said.

"Kayla never mentioned it. Then again she really doesn't talk to me about him." Shawn muttered.

Paul and Mark came over and joined them.

"Hey what's up?" Paul asked.

"Did you know Josh was training at UVW?" Shawn demanded.

"No." They both replied.

"Yeah Shane here just told me, apparently he's been up there for a few months, and Kayla never said a word to me about it." He said.

"Aren't they together though?" Paul asked.

Shawn shrugged,

"Yeah but I don't think it's serious. They are two totally different people." The four men watched as Kayla walked over to join the boys and Josh.

There was no kiss or hug, no small affectionate gesture, just a look of acknowledgement and subtle movement.

"She deserves better." Mark growled.

Shawn nodded in agreement but sighed,

"Yeah well they had kids, it's not all about them anymore, it hasn't been for five years." He said.

"But is better for the kids for them to together for them or apart with people they love and still see their parents." Paul said.

"To be with people they love and still have both their parents in their lives." Shane said after a few minutes.

"They both deserve it." He added as an after thought.

Shawn sighed,

"Yeah they do, now they just have to figure it out."

Kayla was sitting next to Josh, they were smiling and appeared happy to everyone but were actually arguing in hushed undertones.

"Kayla, we've been through this a million times, I can't go, I have to get back to training." Josh said.

"Josh they will understand why you missed a couple days to be with your sons on their birthday, if they don't one word to Vince and they for sure will." She insisted.

"No, I want to get in based on my talent and abilities, not your connections." He said. "Do you think Vince would hire you because I asked him to? Do you think I'd even ask that of him?" She hissed.

"I don't know, can we not talk about this right now, your sons are right there." He growled.

"Our sons Josh, you were there when they were conceived." She retorted.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't so sure about that." He said.

"I wasn't but the fucking DNA test was positive you were." She said.

"Fuck you, Josh. Don't even bother, in fact why don't you just leave now, and once again have me explain to my sons why you aren't here. Don't worry I'll make up a good excuse, because they think you make the sun set and rise." She said and walked away.

"Daddy, is Mommy mad?" Shane asked.

"No, she's just a little stressed; she wants everything to be perfect for you guys." He said. Brandon looked at him then in the direction his mom had went,

"I love you daddy." He said.

"I love you too, I love you both very much, and I want you guys to know that." Josh said and kissed his boys on top of their heads.

He got up and went to find Kayla to finish their discussion. 

"Why is mom mad at dad now?" Shane whispered to his brother.

"Dad's not staying, and going with us tomorrow." Brandon replied sadly.

Shane's face crumpled,

"So it's just going to be us and mom, again?" he said.

Brandon nodded,

"let's go find grandpa, and ask if we can open our presents now, Dad's going to be leaving soon." He suggested.

They both got to their feet and went to find their grandpa.


	25. You Should Say I Told You So

"Kayla, come on we need to talk about this." Josh said.

She sighed and walked out into the back yard and around the side of the house, and into a tool shed.

"Okay, five minutes then I have to go inside so the boys can open their presents, so at least one parent will be there." She said sarcastically.

"I'm staying for that, I'm staying for another hour or so." He said.

"Wow that means you'd have been here for a whole two hours, which has to be some sort of record." She said.

"I work, I train, and I go to school." He yelled.

"I don't live off Daddy, and Uncle Mark. I live off myself."

"Really so do I; I work at the company as a talent scout, and help with the story lines, hell I'm a gopher, a photographer, I even set up the ring. Then after of that I go to a hotel, and take care of two five year old boys who have endless energy, and even more questions about their dad. I don't have a constant, I can't afford to, as an employee I get free board as long as I travel, and all of us do." She shouted.

"Want to trade? School, you sit in a chair and learn, train, yeah you get beaten up, work, you do bare minimum manual labor." She said.

"Oh, your life is so fucking hard isn't it? Play at Daddy's company, and play with your kids. Get everything handed to you, including half my paycheck." He spat.

All the color drained from her face, and rushed back.

"Stay, spend time with our kids for an hour or so, then leave. Don't talk to me, if it wasn't for our kids I'd have you escorted off my property." She whispered.

"Kayla…" he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me, and don't talk to me." She said and pulled her arm free.

She whipped around and walked back to the house.

"God damn it." He growled and stalked after her.

He caught up to her before she rounded the corner.

"Don't go in there like this, you'll just upset them. Stay out here and cool down." He ordered.

"I thought I told you not to touch me or talk to me?" she said.

"It's you're sons' birthday party, look I'm just going to leave. I knew I shouldn't have come." He said.

"Why don't you love them?" She whispered.

"You promised to be there for this kind of thing, sending a check doesn't make you a good father." She said.

"I love them…" he paused and took a breath.

"I didn't want them, but I stuck it out, didn't I?" he demanded.

Kayla just stared at him in horror.

"What?" He demanded, and then realized she wasn't looking at him, but past him.

He looked over his shoulder in time to see his sons run away.

"Shit!" he said and put his head in his hands.

Kayla pushed past him and ran after the boys, her heart was broken at Josh's heated words, and she couldn't imagine what they felt like. She saw Shane bend down catching the boys. He bent his head close to theirs, his expression becoming hard. The boys buried their heads in his chest, she could hear their muffled crying and felt tears well up in her eyes. She dropped to her knees next to them and wrapped her arms around them. "He…he doesn't want us."

"…doesn't love us either." She heard.

"No, no, he loves you very much." She said.

"Why…" they asked.

"We were arguing, and we got mad, sometimes you say things you don't mean when you're mad." She explained.

Shane looked at her, clearly pissed.

"We'll talk about this later." He mouthed.

She nodded, and looked away. A few minutes later she had calmed the boys down and brought them into the house to wash them up. A quiet knock and Josh came in, and opened his arms. The boys hesitated, looking at him, then at her. She nodded and they ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I love you both so much. I wouldn't give you up no matter what." He said his voice cracked.

Kayla turned around and ran a wash cloth under cold water and wiped at her tear stained face with it.

"Shane, look at me." She said.

He turned his head towards her and she wiped his face and hands. Brandon turned to her next and she did the same.

"Go tell everyone it's time to open presents. We'll be right there." She said.

They walked out, and shut the door. She ran the wash cloth under the water again and fought the tears.

"I'm sorry." Josh whispered.

He pulled her into his arms.

"I fucked up, I ruined their party. I'm sorry." He said rubbing her back.

She pulled away and he took the washcloth from her hands and dabbed at her eyes and cheeks with it.

"Come on we better get out there." He said taking her hand and squeezing it.

She nodded and followed him out into the dining room.

The boys eagerly ripped open their presents, oohing and awing over the gifts. Kayla and Josh stood side by side, not really looking at each other, just focusing on their boys. Kayla glanced up and seen Shane looking at her questioningly, she quickly shook her head and looked away.

"Mom, Dad, look!" Shane exclaimed, holding up a toy.

They both smiled down at them. After all the packages were stripped of their colorful paper, and everything was put back in order, only Shawn, Mark, Paul, Shane, Kayla, and Josh remained.

"Bye Uncle Paul thanks for the video game…" the boys said hugging him.

"No problem." He said and left.

"Bye Kayla, bye boys." Mark yelled.

"Bye Uncle Mark." The boys said and Kayla yelled good bye from the kitchen.

"Okay Kayla, we're leaving." Shawn yelled.

She hugged the boys and her dad.

"Bye dad, boys be good." She warned as they left.

"I got to run to the store, I'll be back in a half an hour." He told Kayla.

She nodded and he turned and left.

"We need to talk." Josh said and motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him.

She sighed and sat down.

"I'm sorry about earlier, we should have waited until now to talk about anything." He said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Look, I love those boys you know I do but I don't think it's going to work between us, and you don't either do you?" he asked.

She looked away, and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Kayla, we were young, and stupid. Neither of us planned it but we dealt with it." He said.

"I know it just hurts." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said hugging her.

"I'll still be around, and stuff." He said.

"I know, that's all I ask for the boys' sake." She said.

He pulled her close and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He said.

She shook her head and pulled back.

"Not that it matters or anything but is there someone else." She asked.

"No, there's this girl but we don't date or anything, I don't even think she knows my name." he said.

She smiled and laughed.

"Hey!" he said laughing.

"I'm shy, you know that." He said defending himself.

"So what about you?" He asked.

"Anyone you have your eye on?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No, if you hadn't noticed I'm surrounded by overprotective males my father's age." She said.

"Shane's not your father's age." He pointed out.

"Me and Shane? Are you joking?" She asked. "

I just want you to be happy." He said.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends." He said and kissed her cheek. 

Shane walked by Josh on his way in.

"Hey take care of her." Josh said and got in his car and left.

Shane looked at him and shook his head. He walked in ready for the tears and heartbreak. She sat on the sofa with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, come here sweets." He said opening his arms.

He sat next to her and she crawled into his arms.

"Want me to beat him up for you?" He asked.

She laughed.

"No we're fine, I mean we're not together but we're friends." She replied.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"I always thought once we got older we'd get together and get married or something, but I think its better this way. We're both happy." She said.

"That's good, but it doesn't mean you're not going to tell me what happened outside earlier." He said.

She sighed and looked up at him.

"Well come into the kitchen then, I have a mountain of dishes to do." She said.

He got up and followed her but instead of sitting at the small table; he turned on the tap and filled up the sink with water.

"I'll wash and rinse if you dry and put away." He said.

"The Shane McMahon does dishes?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm even giving you the easy part of the deal." He said.

"Okay." She said and they started doing the dishes together.

"So…" He prompted.

"Well we got in fight because as soon as the party was over he was going back to OVW and not sticking around to be with his kids. Then we went outside and argued more, about his job and school and training vs. my job and taking care of two five year olds." She said.

"Kayla doesn't he know what you do?" Shane asked.

"I told him today, it's nothing easy. Don't get me wrong I love my job, from helping the writing staff to setting up the ring. He just doesn't understand it." She said.

"Then he just really pissed me off and I told him not to talk to or touch me and he caught up with me and told me to think of the boys. Then I broke down and asked him why he didn't love the boys." She said.

"Does he?" Shane asked quietly.

"Yes he loves them very much, but the boys heard the ending part of it, they heard him say he didn't want them but he was there before that he said that he loved them and he didn't choose for it to be this way." She said.

Shane nodded.

"You'll go to your grave defending that man." He said.

"I'm not defending him!" she protested.

"Yes you are, he didn't want them but he's here now, he sends a check, he can't be there for them when they need him, it doesn't work with his busy life." He demanded.

"Shane it's not like that." She said.

"It isn't, because that's exactly what it sounds like to me. Men who work all day and night still make time for these kids, who aren't even related, let alone their father." He said.

"Shane I work for the company, of course you guys see them more." She said.

"I'm not always with the company, neither is half the roster, we get new guys, and trade guys, yet they still see them more." He said.

"Shane I don't want to argue." She said.

"I'm not the one arguing I'm telling the truth." He said.

She didn't look at him and kept herself busy with the dishes.

"You know I'm right and that's why you don't say anything. He's a great dad when he's around, I'll give him that. He just doesn't try to be around a lot." He said.

"Yeah I know but why do you have to point it out, we parted on good terms. I know he's going to be around less and less." She said.

"I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think my children are going to suffer because of it. They are going to grow up with no father." She said.

"They aren't going to grow up without a dad, well their real dad but all the guys and your dad and uncle. You are going meet someone and fall in love, and he'll treat the boys great like they were his own because he loves them and realizes they're the great. He'll love you because you're beautiful and talented. You're not afraid to work hard, and still have enough energy to come home to two kids." He said.

She gave him a watery smile.

"Shane you should be saying I told you so, not comforting me." She said and hugged him.

He held her tight.

"Why should I be saying I told you so?" he asked.

"You told me the day before we found out Josh was their father that he wouldn't be there, and you guys would. You were right he's never around and all of you are." She said.

"I'm sorry I was right I wish he would have proved me wrong, sweets." He said.

"Shane you're my best friend, I love you." She said and kissed his cheek.

He looked at her, he face was tear stained and red, her eyes watery and red rimmed, her lips trembled and he realized she had never looked more beautiful in her life than she did then.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead than pulled her close again.

"I love you too, sweets. More than you'll ever know." He said.


	26. I Love You

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that Shane (McMahon) and Shane (OC Kayla's son) are getting mixed up. So from now on Shane (Kayla's son) will be called Luc (his middle name is Lucian.) I hope that clears everything up and thank you to all the reviewers, without you I would be lost.

"Mom, I can't find my shoes." Luc yelled.

"I can't find my jacket." Brandon said.

Kayla took a deep breath and walked over to the front closet.

"Your jacket and shoes are right here." She yelled.

The boys raced down the hall way and then came to a sudden halt in front of her. They put on their things and they left. Kayla dropped the boys off, and went to work.

"Hey guys." She called as she walked in the conference room.

Vince nodded at her and they all sat down and got to work. Her morning meetings with the writing staff were what she looked forward to most. She had great ideas and the people she worked with loved them.

"Okay that's it for our meeting today. See you all tomorrow." Vince said.

She got up and went down to where they were setting up the ring.

"Need help?" She asked.

"Kayla go on we got it, I told you, you shouldn't be doing this you have other things to do." Mike said.

Mike was an older guy who had been with the company for years.

"Chill Mike, I'm a big girl." She said as she started helping put on the apron.

They finished twenty minutes later,

"Told ya, you shouldn't have helped. Got yourself one hell of a scrape there girl." Mike said looking disapprovingly at a nasty scrape across her knuckles.

"Up to the trainer with ya, I won't be having your dad hand my ass to me, now scoot." He said shooing her up the ramp.

She rolled her eyes at him and went obediently to the trainer.

"What'd you do now?" Nick the trainer asked.

"I got a little scrape and Mike the mother hen sent me up here. Will you kiss it and make it better?" she said holding out her hand.

"Smart ass; come over to the sink so I can clean it up." He said laughing.

"This isn't a scrape, this is a gash." He said.

"Shit, you're going to need stitches." He said.

"What, it's not that bad." She said.

"No it's just gushing blood and almost cut clear to the bone." Nick said.

"Nick just clean it up and let me go." She said.

"You need stitches; you are going to get them now this might hurt a little." He said.

He washed it out, and then poured alcohol into the wound.

"Son of Bitch! That fucking hurt." She yelled.

Nick winced apologetically,

"Sorry you don't want an infection do you?" he asked.

"Bastard." She hissed.

He put some gauze on it then got everything ready.

"Don't look, I mean it." He ordered.

She concentrated on the wall. She felt him take off the gauze and wipe it with an alcohol pad then pull it together.

"Ouch!" she said.

"I didn't even start yet." He said.

"You pulled it together though." she said.

"Baby." He muttered.

"Ow what the hell don't I get something to numb it at least?" she said when he made the first stitch.

"Settle down you big baby." He said firmly holding her hand.

"It hurts how about I stick you with a needle?" I asked pouting.

"This cut had to have hurt more than these stitches. Now quit moving you'll ripe the stitch out." He said.

She looked again to the wall and swore with each puncture made by the needle. After ten minutes of swearing, yelling, and fighting; Nick managed to bandage her hand and scowl at her.

"All done." He said.

"It hurts." she mumbled.

"Here take this but get someone to drop you off at the hotel." He warned.

She took the tablet and the paper cup filled with water.

"I mean it Kayla you'd better not drive yourself." He warned.

She nodded and went to get back to work.

"Hey what happened to your hand?" Paul asked as he passed her in the hall.

"I got a bad scrape." she said.

"How?" he demanded.

"I was helping set up the ring." She said.

Paul just shook his head at her and walked away. She went to go ask Vince if he needed anything done. She found his office and knocked.

"Come in." He boomed.

"Hey Vince, need me to do anything?" she asked.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"I got a little scrape." She said.

"How?" he demanded.

"I was helping set up the ring." She said.

"Why, you job isn't to help set up the ring. I told you I didn't want you doing that." He said.

"Sorry." She said.

"No there's nothing really unless you want to type up these notes." He said.

"Sure no problem." She said and took them.

"Here you can use my laptop." He said pushing it across the desk to her.

"Thanks." She said and opened a blank word processor document.

She quickly began typing up the scribbled notes.

"I'll be right back, you thirsty?" He asked.

"I could use water." She said.

"Okay be back in a couple minutes." He said and left.

She got about halfway through the notes when she started getting drowsy, she yawned loudly and shook her head.

"It's only noon." She mumbled to herself.

She looked around the room and seen a coffee pot in the corner. She got up and poured herself a cup and drank it. Then poured another and brought it with her back to the desk. She began typing again and felt her eyelids droop. She took another drink of the coffee and continued typing. Shane came walking into the office.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

She stifled a yawn,

"Typing up some notes for your dad." She said.

"Tired?" Shane asked.

"A little." She said and covered her mouth while she yawned.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Here we go again." She mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just a little scrape." She said.

"Let me see it." He ordered.

"Shane you aren't my father." She said.

"Believe me I know that." He mumbled and grabbed her wrist.

He gently removed the bandage and looked down at her hand.

"Just a scrape my ass, there's ten stitches in your hand." He yelled.

"What's going on here?" Vince demanded as he walked in the door.

"Why are you making her type up your notes when she has stitches in her fucking hand?" Shane yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Vince said and grabbed my hand.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"When I was helping set up the ring." She said.

"I told you I didn't want you doing that. I hired you on to work on the story lines, help with new talent, and photographs and magazines. Not to set up the ring and do grunt work." He said.

"I'm sorry, I just want to help." She said.

"I know but you could hurt yourself think about Luc and Brandon. I want you to go back to the hotel and rest. Your hand is swollen and red, go take some aspirin and then take a nap." Vince ordered.

"Okay just let me grab the boys…" she said.

"No, Mark has today off so he can take them, no arguments." He said.

"Uncle Vince…" she said.

"Go now." He said.

She sighed and got up and started walking to the door.

"Hey Vince I just wanted to let you know, I had to put ten stitches in Kayla's hand and I gave her a pain killer." Nick said poking his head in.

"Thanks Nick." Vince said and he left.

"A pain killer, you took a pain killer and wanted to get the boys and drive home?" Shane demanded.

"Shane they are my kids." She said.

"Do you know what a pain killer does, it makes you tired and disoriented. You can't drive when you have taken one" Shane yelled.

"Shane that's enough." Vince said.

"No it isn't, she works all day, takes care of two boys, gets little to no sleep and starts all over again. She doesn't know how to ask for help or take it when offered. I'm sick of it; I'm not going to let her do this to herself anymore." He said.

"SHANE!" Vince yelled.

"No I'm taking her home, she won't be coming in for a week. Tell Mark and Shawn." He said.

Vince simply stared at his son as he practically dragged a girl he considered his niece out the door.

"Shane let me go!" she yelled at him.

"No!" he said.

"Shane think about what you're doing. I can't leave the boys for a week; I can't take off work for a week." She said calmly.

"I have thought about this, and the boys will stay with Mark or Shawn, and I'm your boss you're getting a paid vacation." He said.

"Shane…" I said.

He whipped around and faced me. His eyes were light up with anger and his stubborn jaw was set and his brow furrowed.

"Shut up Kayla, you're going to do what I say. I'm sick of sitting back and watching you do this to yourself you deserve better. I plan on giving it to you, and I don't care if you don't want it." He said and turned around and started dragging her again.

They reached his limo and the driver scurried to open the door for them.

"Where to Mr. McMahon?" he asked.

"Airport." He said curtly.

The driver sped off and Shane got on his cell phone.

"Hi can I get to tickets to New York?" he asked.

Shane then led her into the airport and the company jet.

"Shane why are you doing this?" she asked an hour into the flight to break the silence. "I'm sick of you doing this to yourself." He said not even bothering to look up from his laptop.

She reached over and slammed it shut.

"Sick of me doing what to myself." She demanded.

"You take on to much, you never thinking about yourself, you hurting yourself." He said.

"I take on to much, well I have to, not thinking of myself, news flash Shane I have two sons, and hurting myself, it's a cut that's it." She yelled.

They were sitting across from each other, and Shane leaned over and captured her lips with his own. He pulled back a few seconds later. She stared at him in shock.

"I… I'm sorry." He stuttered then shook his head. She touched her lips with trembling finger tips and continued to stare at him. He sighed and opened his laptop and began typing furiously. She looked out the window nervously. They landed a few hours later and Shane stood up to grab their things. He held out a hand for her and she cautiously placed hers in his awaiting one. He led them out and into yet another limo. They didn't talk on the ride to Shane's house; they barely even looked at each other. They stopped and the driver opened the door. They got out and Shane led her into his house and shut the door.

"I said I was sorry, stop acting like this." He said.

Kayla looked up at him, and then quickly looked away. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.

"I'm not going to hurt you look at me." He said.

She looked up at him.

"Shane I need to go back…the boys…." She said.

"They'll be fine, believe it or not, you are not the only one who worries about them, or cares for them." He said.

"I'm their mother." She said.

"They'll live." He shot back.

"I want to be with them." She said defiantly.

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Because I want to be with them." She said childishly.

"One week won't hurt any of you." He said.

"You can't keep me here." She said.

"Watch me." He responded and walked towards the stairs.

She let out a frustrated sigh and followed him.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded when she found him in one of the bedrooms. "I care about you." He shouted back at her.

"I understand that but…" she began.

"No you so painfully obviously don't!" he said cutting her off.

"I understand that you care about me, I care about you too. Shane you're my best friend, like a brother." She said.

"I don't want to be your fucking brother!" He yelled.

She took a retreating step back and he moved towards her.

"I Love You." He said.

"I love you too, Shane." She said.

"No, Kayla I love you, not like a sister or friend, I love you." He said almost as if in pain.

She backed into the wall.

"What? Why?" she asked.

He shook his head,

"You just don't get it do you?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I, you're beautiful, smart, loving, hard working, intelligent… I could go on for awhile here." He said.

"But the boys." She said.

"I don't care I love them too." He said.

"I… I … I can't." she said staring at him.

"Why?" He asked.

He was right in front of her, staring at her. He slowly leaned in giving her time to say no and then gently brushed his lips against hers, then pulled back. She stared up at him with wide eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay you can sleep in the bedroom across the hall." He said.

"Shane…" she said.

"No it's okay." He muttered as he turned to walk away.

"Shane stop it, I just don't know what to think. It's all too much to sudden." She pleaded. He nodded and walked away. Kayla sat down on the massive bed and sighed and thought about how she always landed into awkward situations.


	27. Checking up

Kayla decided to call her dad and make sure everything was alright. She dug in her purse and dialed his number.

"Hey dad." She said when he answered.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing really, well I'm at Shane's house right now." She said.

"What, why are you in New York?" He asked.

"Well Shane decided I needed a vacation so he brought me here." She said.

"Okay… are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, would you mind watching the boys until I get back?" She asked.

"Yeah no problem." He said.

"I know this is sudden and all I'm still getting used to it myself, I'll explain later." She said.

"Okay I love you." He said.

"I love you too dad." She said and hung up.

She got up and went to find Shane. She finally found him in what appeared to be a home office. He was hunched over a huge desk scribbling furiously. He had unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and had loosened his tie. His thick dark hair was disheveled from him running his hand through it. His brow was creased in frustration and he was scowling.

"No I can't be there tomorrow. I told you I have something to deal with; I'll take care of it." He said and hung up.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He looked up as if sensing her. She met his troubled gaze and tried to smile.

"Hey." She said uncertainly.

"Hi." He said and tugged at his tie as if it had suddenly become too tight.

"If you need to get back for something go." She said.

"No it's fine, they just like being jackasses, and they're capable of doing it themselves." He said.

"Plus I'm going to make sure you relax for a week." He added.

"Shane I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She said.

"I don't want to fight Kayla." He said tiredly.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later, how about I make us something to eat?" She asked. "You're supposed to be relaxing." He reminded her.

"I like cooking." She said simply and walked away.

Shane wandered into the kitchen an hour later. He had sat determinedly in his office despite the tempting mouth watering smell that was wafted from the kitchen. Kayla was tossing a salad and there were pots on the stove and something in the oven. She was humming softly to herself.

"What are you making?" he asked leaning against the door jamb.

She looked up startled.

"Fettuccini Alfredo, French bread, and a salad." She said.

"Sounds good." He said.

"It should be done in five minutes." She said.

He nodded and moved to grab dishes. He set the table than washed his hands.

"Can you teach the boys that?" She asked.

He laughed,

"My mom taught me." He said.

"We weren't allowed at the table until we were spotless, she practically made us change." He said laughing at the memory.

"I wish I could do that with Luc and Brandon." She said.

"It was that look and tone of voice. When she gave you that look and spoke in that voice you stopped dead in your tracks and behaved." He said with a shudder.

"If you didn't did she tell your dad?" she asked.

"No, she dealt with us herself; she used to make me wish my dad would punish us." Shane said.

Kayla laughed at his look.

"She wouldn't yell or hit us just that voice and look. She made you feel like a bug." He said.

"Linda she's so nice and friendly." Kayla said.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Shane muttered.

"I guess." Kayla agreed.

She put the salad bowl and bread in a basket and set it on the table. Then she started serving him.

"You didn't have to do that." Shane said.

"Oh, sorry, habit." She said and flushed.

"I don't mind it but I don't expect it." He said.

She sat down and they began to eat. After they had finished Shane insisted on cleaning up.

"So, what do you want to do?" Shane asked after he was finished.

"I don't care, it's up to you." She said.

"I'm not the one on vacation." He said.

She smiled and laughed,

"You're too good to me, Shane." She said.

He cocked a dark brow at her.

"You deserve to be treated like this." He said.

She blushed and looked away.

"No I don't." she said quietly.

He walked towards her and grabbed her chin. He gently tipped her chin up so he was looking at her.

"Yes, you do, Kayla. You deserve so much." He said.

"Shane, I love you. You're so good to me." She said.

He ducked his head.

"I do Shane." She said.

"I know… like a brother." He said.

"All I ask is that you give me time. This is all new to me." She said.

He smiled at her.

"I'd give you whatever you wanted." He said, lightly brushing his lips across her brow. She hugged him and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. They decided to stay in and watch movies and talk. They got everything ready and sat on an oversized couch. By the end of the movie they were cuddling and sharing a blanket. She sighed in contentment, and tipped her head back and looked at Shane. He looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head and nestled against him. He didn't object he started the next movie.

Shane slowly opened his eyes. His eyes adjusted to the blueish glow from the TV. He looked down and seen Kayla cuddled against his chest, his arm wrapped around her. He smiled. He got to his feet and yawn, then turned off the TV and cradled Kayla in his arm. He carried her upstairs.

"Shane?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep baby." He murmured as he started to lay her down on her bed.

"Don't go." She asked.

"Okay, I'm going to bring you in my room. It has a bigger bed." He said.

She nodded and closed her eyes, and fell back asleep. He laid her down gently and crawled in next to her. He pulled her into his arms and fell asleep watching her. Kayla slowly awoke the next morning, and became aware of her surroundings. She glanced over and seen Shane sleeping peacefully, his arms locked about her waist. She tried to get up but Shane tightened his grip and mumbled. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. It was only 6:30 but she was used to waking up this early for work and with the boys. She laid there staring up at the ceiling and occasionally glancing at Shane. He seemed deep in sleep. Sleep slackened his strong jaw so it didn't look so stubborn, his dark thick lashes concealed his vivid brown eyes and he was smiling. His eye lids flickered as he slowly woke up. "Hey." He mumbled sleepily.

"Good Morning." She said cheerily.

"Sleep well?" He asked and yawned.

"Yeah, did you?" She asked.

"Like a baby." He replied and glanced at the clock then groaned.

"Why are you up so early?" he said.

"I get up at 6 am every morning." She replied.

"Go back to sleep." He demanded.

"I can't I'm used to it." She said.

He groaned and sat up.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She shook her head as he walked into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later freshly shaved. He had put on a wrinkled white t shirt and walked downstairs. She followed him curiously and watched him put coffee on then dig around in a cupboard and pull out a box of cereal and a bowl. He poured it and began eating. By the time he was done so was the coffee. He grabbed two mugs and handed her one as he poured himself some and drank deeply. She put cream and sugar in hers and sipped at it. They sat in companionable silence while they drank their coffee.

"Shane…" She said tentatively.

He looked up from his coffee,

"Yeah?" he said.

"About yesterday." She said.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"Yes I meant it. Why would I lie about something like that?" He asked.

She could tell she had made him angry again. He was scowling as he gulped the rest of his coffee.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Just because some one said it and didn't mean it doesn't mean that everybody lies about their feelings." He said.

"I know it's just…" she said.

"Stop comparing everything I do to him. I'm not a little boy I'm a grown man. I know what I feel and if you knew me at all you'd know I don't lie, especially to people who matter to me. You matter to me Kayla as a friend and much more. I didn't ask to fall in love with you I just did because you're are you." He said.

"What's so special about me, Shane?" She asked.

"Everything… I don't know how to explain it. You're pure, innocent, compassionate, loving, kind, you do more for others than what you do for your self." He said.

"That's just the way I am though it's nothing special." She said.

"That's what makes you so special, you don't try you're just you." He said entwining their fingers together.

She shyly smiled at him. He grinned back at her.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

She looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She asked.

Shane sighed, "I want to spend time with you, whether it be shopping or catching a movie." He said.

"I don't know I've never really been to this area, what's fun to do around here?" She asked.

Shane smiled,

"How about we just wander around until we find something to do?" He asked.

"Okay." She said.

She got up and went upstairs to change. They were ready to leave when her cell phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"Mommy where are you?" Luc asked.

"Tell her I say hi, Luc." Brandon said in the back round.

"I'm with Shane, why, what's wrong?" She asked instantly concerned.

"Nothing we just wanted to know what you were doing." Luc said.

"Tell Uncle Shane I say hi." Brandon said.

"Hey what are you two doing with my phone?" some one yelled in the background.

"Uh oh!" They both said.

There was a lengthy pause and then

"Hey."

"Hi." She said.

"Sorry about them bugging you, I guess you can't leave them alone for five minutes." Paul said.

She laughed.

"No you can't, are they being good?" She asked.

"Little angels." He said.

"Don't lie to me I know my boys are more than a handful." She said.

"No they're fine I have everything under control, Luc, Brandon put that down!" he said. She laughed again.

"Everything under control huh Paul." She said.

"Hey were fine, have fun, relax don't worry about it." He said.

"Okay, if they get to be to much just call me." She said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later, here Brandon wants to talk to you." He said. "Hi mom." He said.

"Hi sweetie." She said.

"I love you mom have fun, and I promise we'll listen to Grandpa, and everyone else." He said.

"Okay sweetie I love you." She said.

"Love you too mom, bye." He said.

She hung up the phone and laughed. Shane chuckled at her.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing." He said as he grabbed her hand and opened her door.


	28. Shopping, Dinner, Movie equals a date

He parked in a ramp and they got out and started wandering the huge city, and window shopping.

She lingered at a store front and looked longingly at small golden heart shaped locket with a small

heart shaped diamond in the middle.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"It's okay." He said and gently tugged her into the small store.

An elderly woman greeted them when they walked in.

"Hi, can I see the locket you have on display in the window?" Shane asked politely.

"Of course." She said and handed him the locket.

"Move your hair." He said.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"I said move your hair." He said.

She lifted her hair from her neck and Shane stepped behind her and fastened the necklace. She

dropped her hair and looked at herself in the small mirror on the counter.

"Wow." She said.

"I'll take it." Shane said. The old woman beamed at him and moved to the register to ring up the

sale.

"Shane, no, I can't let you." She hissed.

"I want to." He said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the lady a credit card. "Shane…" she

said.

"Kayla…" he mocked.

The lady handed him his credit card back and he put it away.

"Thank you." She said as Shane took her hand and linked their fingers together and led her out of

the shop. She fingered the locket as they walked aimlessly down the street. "Thank you." She said

quietly.

"No problem." he said and gave her hand a gently squeeze.

Soon Shane was loaded down with shopping bags.

"Now I know how the divas have such upper arm strength." He said.

"Hey, you were the one who kept buying." She said.

"I wanted to and I was merely saying." He protested.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"A little, I need to stop at the store to pick up a few things first though." She said. "What?" he

asked.

"I was thinking spaghetti for dinner and we need sauce and some vegetables." She said. "I was

thinking of going out to dinner." He said.

"Oh." She said.

They went back to the car and put everything away. Shane pulled the car into a small crowded

parking lot and parked.

"Come on the food here is incredible." He said and grabbed her hand.

They were escorted hurriedly to a small secluded table, surrounded by flickering candles and fresh

vases of roses.

"Wow this is beautiful." She said looking around.

Shane smiled sheepishly,

"I called ahead and pulled a few strings." He admitted ducking his gaze.

"Oh, you didn't have to I would have been happy fixing us something to eat." She said. "I know

that, and that is why I arranged this." He said.

She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He looked at her shocked and she smiled.

"You're a sweetheart, Shane." She said.

"Shh." He said and looked around.

"I don't want my hard ass boss's son reputation to go down the drain." He said.

"Yeah you're such a hard ass." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I am too." He said.

"Yeah you let Glen off when he was in a big match on his anniversary, and when it's the divas times

of the month they just shoot promos." She said.

"Okay whatever I have a soft spot sometimes." He admitted reluctantly.

"It's not a bad thing, I like it." She said.

"Well in that case, I'm just a big old teddy bear." He said.

She laughed,

"Really? If I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me Shane." She said. "That's because

I am, is it working?" He asked.

She smiled at him.

"You need some work but I'm willing to let you practice with me." She said.

He raised a brow at her and gave her one of his cocky smirks.

"Now I think you're flirting with me, Kayla." He said.

She sighed dramatically,

"What one must do for one's friends." She said.

"Ouch, that hurt the ego." He said and they both laughed.

The waiter came and gave them their food. She had ordered chicken Alfredo and he ordered

cheese risotto.

"You were right, they do have incredible food." She said after she had taken a bite.

"Of course I'm right." He said.

"I see I stroked your ego a little too much." She said.

"You're also great a deflating it too, sweetheart." He said with a wounded expression. They

continued with their playful bantering through out the meal then left.

"Want to go to the movies?" He asked.

"A good old American date, dinner and a movie." She said.

"Does that mean this is a date?" he asked.

She smiled at him shyly and linked their hands together. They walked down the block to a movie

theatre packed with teenagers. After stopping at the concession stands they went to the packed

theatre and found two seats in the back.

"So, what's this movie about?" She whispered as the previews started.

"It's supposed to be scary, haven't you heard of it?" He whispered back.

"No, I don't even know what it's called." She said.

"You've never seen the previews on the TV. for Saw?" He asked.

"No I don't really have time for adult TV., I'm limited to The Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and

The Disney Channel." She said.

She buried her face in his chest when the puppet held a gun at the little girls head. He wrapped his

arm around her shoulder. They walked out of the theatre and she was clutching his hand.

"Did I ever tell you I hate scary and gory movies?" She asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm a wimp I get scared from them." She said.

He laughed and pulled her close.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He said in a low voice. S

he laughed and slid her arm around his waist.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said as they got in his car and headed back to his house.

He carried all her bags in and put them in her room.

"I'm going to take a shower and change into my pajamas." She announced as she walked into her

room.

He nodded and closed the door behind him. He waited until she got out of the shower and jumped

in the other shower. When he came out fifteen minutes later, he found her in the living room

watching TV. He sat next to her and a few minutes asked what she was watching. She smiled

sheepishly,

"Well when you watch TV. with your kids you get hooked on some of the shows, this is Phil of the

future." She said.

He laughed and continued to watch the Disney show.

"Well I hate to admit this but that was actually pretty good." He said.

"See I told you." She said through a yawn.

"Tired?" he asked. She nodded sleepily.

"Come let's get you into bed." He said and pulled her up with him and went upstairs. They said

good night and went into their respective rooms. A few hours later he woke up. He looked around

disoriented to see what had woken him up and seen Kayla sleeping fitfully next to him. She

appeared to be having a bad dream. He lay back down and pulled her close to him and she slowly

relaxed. He smiled as he drifted back to sleep. He woke up the next morning and seen Kayla still

sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled to himself and carefully got out of bed to take a shower.

When he got out she was sitting up looking around.

"Hey, sleep well?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"I told you I don't deal well with scary movies." She said.

"Oh so that's why you crawled into my bed last night. Damn that kills the ego." He said wincing.

She threw a pillow at him and he easily dodged it. She got out of bed and started to stomp past him

while sticking her tongue out at him. He hooked an arm around her waist and spun her around.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me." He said.

She stuck it out at him again.

"That's it!" He said and picked her up and straddled her on the bed, than began tickling her.

"Shane…" She said breathlessly.

He ignored her.

"Shane…I have to pee!" she yelled.

He instantly got off her.

"Not in my bed." He said.

She laughed.

"Got ya." She said as she slammed the door to the bathroom.

"I'll get you back." He yelled.

She laughed and he heard the shower start. She came out and went downstairs smelling breakfast.

"Smells good." She said and grabbed a piece of bacon.

He slapped her hand away,

"Who said I was sharing." He said at her inquiring look.

She pouted and he laughed. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down sipping it while she watched

him finish breakfast.

"So who taught you to cook?" She asked.

"My mom and I learned on my own take out gets blah after awhile." He said.

"Any other hidden talents?" she asked.

"Well…not to brag or anything I'm great with the ladies." He said smirking.

"Shane!" she said.

"Okay, okay, I was bragging." He said and laughed when she slapped his arm.

"Okay seriously, I clean my own house, I can cook, I'm absolutely love kids, and I'm good at my job." He said.

"Well you'll make some lucky lady a good wife some day." She said.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You left yourself wide open for that one." She said.

"Just sit down and eat." He said.

She smiled and got up to fix herself a plate.

"Sit." He ordered.

"I was just…" she said and trailed off at his look.

She sighed and sat down. He placed a plate in front of her and then sat across from her. When they

had finished he excused himself and went up to his office to make a few phone calls. She peeked in,

"Hey can I grab a book?" she whispered.

He nodded and continued to scowl at his lap top. She looked at the shelves packed with books and

settled on a new mystery novel. She tip toed out and went out into the back yard and sat in one of

the lounge chairs by the pool. Soon she was engrossed in the novel and didn't even notice Shane

watching her. He smiled and quietly walked away so he wouldn't disturb her.


	29. New Daddy

They were at the airport getting on the plane to bring them to the next show. She slept through the

long flight. He had stayed up and made some calls and did some work.

Than when they landed he woke her up.

"Hey we're here." He said as he gently shook her awake.

She stretched and yawned.

"It feels like I just closed my eyes." She said.

Shane laughed at her and she pouted. He helped her up and they went to go get their luggage. He

grabbed their bags and led her out to the waiting limo. They arrived at the venue and he grabbed

their things and led her into the building.

"Thank you." She said after he set her bags down in her father's locker room.

"For what?" he asked.

"This week, and everything else." She said and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"No problem." He said as he left.

She wondered where her father and the boy's were and decided to go look for them. As she

walked down the hall she heard giggling and pounding feet.

"Boys get back here!" a deep male voice yelled.

She rounded the corner and seen Paul and her father hoisting the boys in the air.

"I can see you had them under perfect control." She said to make her presence known. "Mommy!"

the boys yelled in unison.

As soon as they were set on the ground they ran towards her.

"I missed you too." She said as she hugged them both.

"We had everything under control!" Paul said as she stood up and gave both men hugs.

"I know." She whispered.

"How was it?" Shawn asked.

"Relaxing." She said.

She spent the day with the boys.

"Mommy, why did Uncle Shane take you away for a week?" Luc asked.

"He wanted me to relax and have fun." She explained to her son.

"What's wrong with you hand? Did you fall and hurt it?" Brandon asked.

"I had an accident last week while helping set up the ring." She said.

Luc carefully took it in his hands and placed a small kiss on the bandage.

"All better now?" he asked.

"All better." She said with tears in her eyes.

The boys settled down, content to play with each other. She checked her messages, and emails. A

loud knock startled her out of her thoughts and she told whoever it was to come in. Vince came in.

"Mr. McMahon, I'm sorry." She said.

"No, sit, it's fine." He said as he sat down across from her.

The boys scrambled up by him and he laughed and slipped them each some candy he had in his

pockets, especially for them.

"I don't want you to worry about work until you get those stitches out." He said sternly. "Vince it's

fine, I can work tomorrow." She said.

"You are your father's daughter." He said.

"Some how I don't think that was a compliment." She said.

"It wasn't, how was your vacation?" He asked.

"Relaxing." She said.

"That's good, Kayla, you have off until next week when Nick assured me your stitches will be out

and your hand healed." He said.

"Also, it's paid time off." He added.

"Vince…" she said.

"You got hurt at work, even though you were doing something you weren't supposed to, so it's

workman's comp. No arguments Kayla." He said as he stood up.

"Thank you Vince." She said.

He smiled and left. Shawn came in a little while later and started getting ready for his match.

"Shh." She said putting her finger to her lips and pointed at the couch.

The boys were curled up sleeping. He smiled and left. She started getting all their things together

and got ready to leave.

"Hey." Shane said smiling.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Need some help?" He asked.

She nodded and he picked up the bags and carried them out to a waiting limo.

"You can ride back with me." He said.

We went back and each carefully picked up one of the boys. During the ride back Kayla fell asleep.

Shane smiled softly as he went into the hotel and got a bell boy. Than picked up Luc and Brandon

and brought them up to his room. He laid them down on his bed and went back down to get Kayla.

He carried her back up to his room and laid her next to the boys. He went to take a shower and

came out and crawled into the bed. The boys were in between them. He woke up a short while

later to soft whimpering. He looked and seen Luc fitfully moving, he looked as if he was having a

nightmare.

"Shh, it's alright." He said softly.

Luc continued to move restlessly. He didn't want him to wake up Brandon or Kayla so he picked

him up and laid him on his chest. He calmed instantly and Shane fell asleep.

"Uncle Shane?" Luc whispered.

"Hmm." He grunted.

"I gotta pee." Luc said.

He set the boy on the floor and heard him run to the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later

and crawled back onto the bed. Shane almost fell asleep again when Brandon scrambled over him.

He sighed and waited until Brandon came back. He turned on the tv and put on cartoons.

"Uncle Shane?" Brandon said as he sat on his stomach.

"What?" he said.

"Are you going to be our daddy?" he said.

Luc crawled over and watched him intently.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well you sleep with Mommy in the same bed, and you took her on a 'cation." Brandon said.

"Yeah, isn't that what Mommies and Daddies do?" Luc asked.

"You're mom and I are friends, and you have a dad. That doesn't mean I'll always be here for you

though. I love you both very much." He said and hugged the boys close.

They seemed content to lay on him and watch tv. He glanced over at Kayla and seen tears in her

eyes. He frowned and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

She shook her head and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"I had a bad dream, but I'm okay now." She lied.

Luc and Brandon had grown bored with the cartoons and went to go play with their toys in the main

part of the hotel room.

"Please tell me what's wrong, baby." Shane said holding her close.

"I love you." She whispered.

Shane's body tensed momentarily than he made himself relax.

"I know sweetie." He said.

"No…I… I love you." She said shakily.

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears, but full of emotion. She leaned and lightly kissed him

on the lips.

"Why does that make you cry?" he said as he pulled back.

"I'm not crying because I love you, I'm crying because of what you just said to the boys." She

explained.

He pulled her close again and held her tight.

"I think he's our new daddy." Luc whispered.

"I don't like that mommy is crying." Brandon said.

"I don't think she's sad though." Luc said.

Both boys shrugged and went back to smashing their trucks together. Kayla got up and went to see

what Luc and Brandon were up to.

"Morning." They said in unison.

"Good morning, put your toys away, it's time for a bath." She said.

They groaned but got up and put their toys away and trudged towards the bathroom. She ran them

a bath and they just looked at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Mom, can Uncle Shane give us a bath?" Brandon asked.

"Why?" She demanded.

"We're boys." Luc answered simply.

"I gave birth to you, I changed your diapers, and up until now I gave you bathes." She said.

"Mom, were old now." Brandon said.

Kayla threw up her hands and walked out of the bathroom. Shane looked at her questioningly.

"They want you to help them, I'm a lowly girl." She said.

Shane burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" she said and smacked his chest.

"Ow!" he said getting up, and walked into the bathroom.

The boys were calmly sitting in the tub.

"Okay, let's make this as fast and painless as possible." Shane said, kneeling next to the tub.

The boys grinned at each other than turned to him.

"I don't think I like this." He muttered right before they splashed him.

After a few minutes not only were the boys and Shane soaked, so was the bathroom. He grabbed

the shampoo and squirted a small amount onto each boys' head, than rubbed it in.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, other wise it will sting." He said and dumped water over their heads.

He then lathered soap in a washcloth and washed them. He let the water out of the tub and grabbed

two towels and wrapped them up. He picked them both up and brought them out into the bedroom.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Kayla announced and left Shane staring helplessly at the door.

"Let's get dressed!" he said cheerfully.

He dug through the bags and found them each a pair of jeans, underwear, and shirts. He got them

dressed then got dressed him self. He found their toothbrushes as Kayla came out. He brought them

back into the now clean bathroom and they all brushed their teeth. He put gel in his hair and started

styling it.

"Can we put some in ours?" Luc asked.

"Sure." He said and styled their hair.

When they were finished he packed up their stuff and found Kayla waiting


	30. What's this

Authors Note Sorry it took my so long to update there is no excuse. Thank you to all who reviews. Enjoy.

"You have to work?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"Not until tonight." He replied.

"Your dad gave me the rest of the week off." She said.

"What do you boys want to do today?" he asked.

"Let's go to the zoo!" they said.

"Okay, the zoo it is." He said laughing.

She grabbed her purse and we left. We walked through the zoo, the boys taking turns sitting on our

shoulders. Shane bought them everything they wanted, and while the boys ran ahead he linked our

fingers together. She smiled up at him and he squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

"Come on guys, time to go!" He said.

They groaned but followed us to the exit. On the car ride back, they both feel asleep. Shane linked

their hands together as he drove.

"So what's going on with us?" she asked indicating our hands.

"Well, it is called holding hands." Shane said with a smirk.

"Funny, smart ass, I mean what's going on with us?" she said.

"Whatever you want." He said.

She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Kayla." He said.

They carried the boys into the venue and laid them down on the sofa in Shane's office. She leaned

over and kissed him, and he smiled at her.

"I better go find my dad before he sends out a search party." she said.

"Take your time I got them under control." He said nodding towards the sleeping boys. She quietly

slipped out of the room and searched for her dad. She knocked on his locker room door, and he

yelled for her to come in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, where were you last night and all day?" He asked.

"With Shane." she replied.

He raised a golden brow at her.

"The boys fell asleep and he helped me get them out to the car, then I fell asleep on the ride to the

hotel. We just crashed in his room and then took the boys to the zoo today." She explained.

He nodded,

"He's a good guy." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means he's a good guy." He said.

She sat down next to him.

"I love him, Daddy." She whispered.

He pulled her close,

"I know." He replied.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be good for you and the boys, he'll be there." He said.

"I know." She said.

"It took you awhile to figure it out." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"He's been interested for awhile, he just held back because of your age and then until you were

ready." He said.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No, I want you to be happy, why would I be mad?" He asked.

"He's a lot older than me." She said.

He shrugged,

"If he's makes you happy and he treats you right, I'm okay with it." He said.

"I love you dad." She said.

"I love you too." He said.

"Are the boys with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're asleep in his office." She replied.

"He's good for you, and you're good for him." He said.

"I hope so; the boys asked if he was their new daddy." She said.

Shawn sighed,

"When was the last time they seen Josh?" He asked.

"Their birthday, he hasn't even called, why does he do that to them?" She asked.

"You were both very young when you got pregnant, I'm not taking his side but you grew up after

you had to, he thought he was going to but he didn't not because he didn't want to but because he

couldn't." He said.

"I didn't want to, I thought I couldn't but I did." She said.

"You're a stronger person, a mother; those boys are your life." He said.

"I want Shane to be a part of it too." She whispered.

"He will be as long as you let him, those boys will start seeing him as their dad and you have to

explain that he's not." He said.

"He already did, he said he's not their dad but he still loves them very much and will always be there

for them." She said.

"I'm happy for you." He said.

"Thank you, I better get back so he can get some work done." She said as she got up and left.

She quietly knocked on Shane's door.

"Hey, you didn't have to knock." He said.

"Are they still asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah they haven't moved or made a sound since you left." He said and chuckled.

She turned and to look at the sleeping toddlers and smiled. Shane wrapped his hands around her

waist and pulled her close, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Was your dad worried?" he asked.

"A little, I um told him about us." She whispered.

"Am I going to get my ass kicked?" He asked.

"No he's fine with it." She said.

They stood like that for a long time just watching the boys, content with each other. "Need any

help?" she asked as he moved behind his desk.

"You're off all week." He reminded her.

"Shane…" she whined.

"Let me see your hand." He said.

She walked over and sat on the desk and held out her hand for him. He unwrapped the bandage

and looked at the cut. It was a little puffy still but otherwise it was fine.

"So have I passed the test?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's not over yet." He said and pulled her into his lap.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, have to test the reflexes." He said and kissed her.

When he pulled back he smiled at her as she looked at him expectantly.

"I guess you can help me write this stupid quarterly report." He said.

"Okay." She said and got up to grab the chair from the other side of the desk.

He pulled her back down and held her firmly to him. She rolled her eyes but started typing for him.

"Shane, I'm trying to work here." She said as he began to nuzzle her neck.

"I like this better though." He said as he began to gently suck her pulse point. "Shane…the boys."

She said breathlessly.

"They're passed out, and anyways were not going to do that…yet." He said.

She continued to type slower than usual because her attention was else where. "Mommy?" She

heard and Shane quickly pulled his head away.

She got up and walked over to the couch.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked.

"Bad dream." Brandon whimpered.

She pulled the small boy into her arms and rocked him gently.

"It's okay I'm here now." She said and he buried his face in her neck.

Luc sat up, rubbing his eyes. He crawled over to her and tried to sit on her lap.

"Sweetie, you guys are too big to both be sitting on my lap." She said.

He frowned and then scrambled off the couch and crawled up into Shane's lap. Shane wrapped his

arms around him and Luc rested his head on his shoulder. I smiled at Shane and he grinned back.

Soon both boys were asleep again and we gently laid them back on the couch.

"You are the sweetest man alive." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why do you

say that?" He asked as he pulled her closer.

"You're so loving with the boys and I." she said.

"That's how you are supposed to act when you love someone Kayla." He said.

"I should finish that report up." She said.

"No, go catch up with the girls or something, I got and I can handle the boys." He said. "Are you

sure?" She asked.

"Believe me if you stay not a lot of work will get done." He said smirking.

"Shane!" she scolded.

"Go!" he said pushing her toward the door.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted." She said pretending to be hurt.

"There's no doubt that you're wanted sweets now shoo." He said slapping her ass.

She laughed and walked away to find someone to talk to. She found Paul in catering and snuck up

behind him.

"Guess who?" She whispered.

"Hmm…" Paul said.

"Nope." She said laughing.

"What's up?" he asked turning around.

"Nothing, just wandering and I saw you sitting in here all lonely and I decided to get something to

drink because I was thirsty." She said laughing.

"You couldn't resist me so you made up a lame excuse to sit here with me." He said smiling.

"Let me tell you, Paul, you're just sooo hot." She said giggling.

"Is that a hickey?" he demanded.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a hickey." He said pointing at her neck.

"I'm going to kick you're ass, McMahon." She thought to herself.

"No, I don't!" she protested.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her and yelled to someone in the hallway. Shawn came walking over and

sat next to his daughter.

"Hey." He said. "Did you know that you're daughter has a hickey?" Paul demanded. "What!" He yelled and looked at his daughter.

"It is not a hickey." She protested.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Paul said.

"I thought people only did that in high school." Shawn said.

"Aren't you going to ask where she got it?" Paul demanded.

"Well you get one when…" Shawn began but Paul cut him off.

"I know how you get one, dumbass, I want to know who she got it from." He said.

"Oh, Shane." Shawn said.

"Shane…" Paul said.

"McMahon." Shawn supplied.

"Why would Shane give her a hickey?" Paul asked confused.

"He's a little slow, sometimes, isn't he?" her dad asked her smiling.

"Yeah, just a little." She said.

"You and Shane?" Paul asked.

I nodded and smiled at him.

"But he's way older than you!" he said.

"Yes I know that, do you have a problem with it?" She asked sweetly.

Paul shrugged,

"Would it matter if I did?" He asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Well it's a good thing I don't, then, isn't it?" He said.

"Boys still sleeping?" her dad asked.

"They woke up for a little it because Brandon had a bad dream but they fell back to sleep." she

said.

"Then Shane kicked me out so he could work." she added.

They got up and went back to her dad's locker room.

"You have a match tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah against this idiot." He said nodding towards Paul.

"Don't worry I'll take it easy on him." Paul said.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." He said sarcastically.

"Okay old man." Paul said laughing.

Her dad sat next to her and she leaned against him.

"Tired?" he asked instantly concerned.

"Kind of." She replied covering her mouth while she yawned.

"How's the hand?" Paul asked.

"Fine, but Vince and Shane insist that I take this week off or until the stitches come out." She said.

"Let me see it." Shawn asked.

She lifted her hand and he gently unwrapped it.

"Looks better." He said.

She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Paul asked.

"He's a good man, he loves her, he makes her happy, and he treats her good." Shawn said. "But a

lot of guys do." Paul said.

"Why does it bug you?" he asked.

"It just does, but it's not my place to say anything." He said.


	31. Stunned

"Hell man I'm her father and don't even care, as long as my little girl is happy, my grandsons are happy, I'm happy. They all seem happy." Shawn said.

He sighed,

"I know it's just I'm not used to it I guess." He said.

Shawn shrugged and Paul smirked.

"Come on old man I have to go pretend to be beaten to a bloody pulp by you." He said as they got up and walked out.

Kayla was wandering around the back and ran into Mark.

"Hey!" he said.

"Uncle Mark." She said and ran into his arms.

"How's the hand?" He asked.

"Fine." She replied.

"Good, where are the boys?" He asked.

"They're in Shane's office passed out." She said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Sorry to cut this short but I got a meeting with Vince." He said.

"Well see you later then." She said and walked away.

She slipped quietly in his door after lightly knocking.

"I thought I told you that you didn't have to knock." Shane said and I smiled at him.

She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, habit." She said.

"You never had to knock, even when you were younger." He said laughing.

"When I was younger you weren't my boss." She countered.

He rolled him eyes and walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. She turned her head to look up at him.

"No matter what happens, promise me we'll always be friends and nothing will change." She asked.

"No matter what I'll always be here for you and the boys." He said.

She turned in his arms and he leaned down to softly kiss her.

"Shane, about my…" Steve said as he walked in.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. Kayla pulled out of Shane's arms and turned to look at a man whom she considered and uncle, a man who was very protective of her.

"Uncle Steve…" she said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" he said as he started backing out of the room.

He stopped and came back in.

"No I don't care, what's…" he gestured towards them

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"We're together." Shane said pulling Kayla back in his arms.

Steve sighed and scratched his head.

"Well when did this happen?" he asked.

Kayla looked at Shane helplessly.

"I finally got fed up with it last week and let her know how I felt, she told me yesterday." Shane said.

"So you finally got some balls, huh?" Steve asked.

Shane smirked.

"I guess you could put it that way." Shane said and Steve chuckled.

"Well I'll leave you two be I guess." He said.

"What about what you came for?" Shane asked.

"I'll go talk to Vince, I can see you're busy." He said laughing as he left.

"Shane?" she said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Just how long have you had feelings for me?" she asked.

"Umm a few years I guess." He said.

"And why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Because you were trying to make it work with Josh and I didn't want to mess it up." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" he asked.

"Not counting the crush I used to have on you? They just kind of developed." She said. "You used to have a crush on me?" He asked.

"Yeah duh, are you telling me you didn't know?" She asked.

"I never knew." He said truthfully.

"Then you were the only one in the goddamn business who didn't know." She said.

He smiled at her.

"I better get the boys up or they'll be up all night." She said.

"Oh god they're going to be so crabby." He groaned.

"Not if I bribe them, you'll learn fast that bribing them works wonders." She said.

"What kind of bribes?" he questioned.

"Like hanging out with favorite wrestlers or getting to watch wrestling, or candy, stuff like that." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Boys…" she said.

Brandon groaned and rolled over and Luc buried his head in between the cushions. "Come on Grandpa wants to see you and so does Uncle Paul." She said.

Brandon rubbed his eyes sleepily and crawled into her lap. Luc rested his head on her thigh and yawned.

"Come on nap time is over." She said running a hand through Luc's hair.

"I'm still tired." Brandon said sticking his thumb in his mouth and buried his face in her neck.

"You won't be able to stay up and watch wrestling tonight." She said.

"Can we go see Uncle Paul?" Luc asked.

"I suppose so if you get up." She said.

Luc sat up and slid off the couch. Brandon got up still sucking his thumb. She brought took each of their hands and lead them out of the door.

Shane smiled as he watched them leave with a weird feeling of something bad happening. "Hey, be careful." He said.

"It's only the guys back here, we'll be fine." She said as they left.

"Yeah and I think that's what I'm afraid of." He muttered and sat down to finish up his paperwork.

Kayla led the boys to Paul's locker room and started to knock.

"I can't help it I have feelings for her." He said.

"Well it's a great time to show them, she's happy now." He growled.

"I can't help the way I feel, and I just started to accept them." He almost yelled. "Shane's a good man, he loves her and she loves him." He yelled.

"Mommy who's yelling?" Luc asked worriedly.

"I don't know, look there is Uncle Mark go say hi and hang out with him, I'll come get you later to see Uncle Paul." She said.

The boys reluctantly ran off.

"I think I love her." He said so quietly she could barely hear him.

"I don't know what to tell you except to think long and hard about this." He said.

"I know but… I don't know… I just want her to be happy and cared for, I know I can do that but can Shane?" he said.

"I don't know, but I do know that her daddy and Mark ain't going to be happy about this, neither is she." He said.

"I know thanks for being here for me Steve." He said.

"No problem Paul, remember what I said." Steve said and opened the door to find a stunned Kayla standing outside.

Okay so who do you want Kayla to be with Shane or Paul? I will take your guys decioson into careful consideration oh and Kaz Paul and Shawn willNOT hook up.


	32. Explainations

Author's Note Thanks to Latisha C and The Kiss of Death for the reviews, Kaz you don't count, JK. So I just left you with that cliff hanger and I decided to be nice and write a nice long chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy, remember I love reviews!

"Hope you thought long and hard boy." He said.

"Baby, are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Don't." she said as he reached for her.

He dropped his arms to his sides.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She fought back the tears.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Maybe you guys should take this conversation inside, where the boys can't see or hear." Steve whispered pointedly.

"No." she said quickly.

"We have to talk, Kayla." Paul said.

"No, I can't, they boys want to see you, when you need to go out or get ready bring them to my dad." She said.

"You have to talk to me sometime." He insisted.

"Why? Why now, Paul?" she asked.

"I am your dad's best friend; I shouldn't think or feel this way. I should think of you as a daughter, little sister, or something like that. I can't help it" He said.

A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Don't cry, I hate it when you cry." he said.

"I don't know what to say or do, I… love him, Paul." She whispered.

He looked away. Steve herded them into Paul's locker room and shut the door. "Hey boys, want to hang out with Uncle Steve?" he asked.

"Where's our mommy?" they asked.

"She's talking to Paul, come on, we'll get ice cream and watch old wrestling tapes." He said desperately.

"Okay." They said.

Kayla sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He wouldn't look at her.

"Paul, don't do this." She begged.

"What does he have that I don't?" He asked looking at his hands.

"He's so kind and sweet. He always puts the boys and I before himself. He's great with them, patient, and shows a real interest in them." She said.

"I don't love them, I'm not patient with them, and I don't put the three of you before myself?" he asked.

"Paul…" she said.

"No, from the very beginning I was there, who watched them when you were gone with him for a week. Who got up in the middle of the night with you all the time? Who takes them when you're working? Me. I do. Not Shawn, Mark, Steve, Shane or the others, it was me." He said.

"I can't do this to him." She whispered.

He still wouldn't look at her. She turned and ran out of the room. He punched the wall, never feeling the bone jarring pain radiating up his arm or the blood welling out of the deep gash, just the deep ache of her rejecting him and his love.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore, tears blurring her vision.

"Kayla what's wrong?" Mark asked finding her standing alone crying.

"I can't, I can't, I can't." she whispered.

He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"What can't you do?" He asked as she sobbed.

"I wanna go home; I can't be here right now." She whispered.

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

"Steve… has them." She said.

"Can we go to your house Uncle Mark?" she pleaded.

"Of course sweetie lets go get the boys and we can head out." He said, mentally vowing to find out what was going on.

They got the boys and left.

"Why are we going to Uncle Mark's" Brandon asked.

"You said we could hang out with Paul." He added when his question was ignored. "Mommy, are you okay?" Luc asked.

"I'm fine sweetie, I'm just really tired." She said.

He studied her closely and looked at the passing scenery.

Both boys knew there was something wrong but they let the matter drop.

Kayla's cell phone had been ringing constantly since they left and she finally had to turn it off. The boys were settled in the living room watching wrestling and Kayla sat down emotionally exhausted at the kitchen table. Mark set a steaming cup of tea in front of her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"I overheard Paul and Steve talking, Paul loves me." She said.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"No… I don't know…" she said sighing and put her head down on the table.

"Maybe you should give him a chance." Mark said.

"I'm with Shane right now; I can't hurt him like this." She said.

"Shane as in Shane McMahon?" He asked.

She nodded.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"Well when he made me take a week off he told me he loved me, and I asked him for some time and this morning I told him I loved him." She said.

"Okay I guess I can't blink anymore I miss too much." He said trying to lighten her mood.

She gave a watery laugh.

"Do you have feelings for Paul?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Do you have feelings for Shane?" he asked.

"I don't know…" She said again.

"Go to sleep, I'll stay up with the boys, you're exhausted." He said gently.

She nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." She whispered.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he watched her go up the stairs.

"I'm getting old." He muttered to himself as he entered the living room.

The boys didn't even look up at him as he settled on the couch; they just snuggled into his sides and watched in fascination as HHH won his match.

"I wanna be just like Uncle Paul when I get older!" Luc said.

"I wanna be like Uncle Shane!" Brandon said.

"Uncle Shane works in an office." Luc said.

"Yeah but he wrestles sometimes." Brandon defended.

"Uncle Paul is better." Luc said.

"Is not." Brandon yelled.

"Is to." Luc shouted.

"Not!" he yelled.

"To!" he shouted.

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Enough!" Mark yelled.

Brandon stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Luc and Brandon lunged at each other. Mark groaned as they landed not so gently on a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"Oops, sorry Uncle Mark." Luc apologized.

"Yeah, sorry, we didn't mean it." Brandon said.

Mark gritted his teeth and tried to smile at the boys.

"It's fine, just watch TV, and behave." He ground out.

The boys settled on either side of him and continued to watch wrestling. Shortly after wrestling went off air Mark put the boys to bed.

Kayla was still up and silently crying. She didn't want this to happen to her she could be happy with Shane, why did Paul have to do this, now. There had been many opportunities for him to tell her this before. It seemed that every time she began to get settled and happy someone somehow ruined it for her. Someone softly knocked on the door and she called for them to come in after hastily wiping her eyes.

"Hey, phone, it's your dad." Mark said as he came in her room.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she took the phone.

"Kayla, are you okay? Why haven't you answered your phone?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine, and I turned it off." She said.

"Why did you turn off your phone?" he asked.

"Because it wouldn't stop ringing." She said.

"Oh did something happen today?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to see Uncle Mark." She lied not knowing why she was protecting Paul.

"Oh…okay… well I'll talk to you later then. I love you." He said.

"I love you too, daddy." She said as she hung up the phone.

Mark sat down next to her.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm doing okay, where are the boys?" She asked.

"Sleeping, how are you really?" He asked.

"Confused and mad." She said. He pulled her into a hug and she fought the tears.

She quickly lost the battle and cried, as Mark sat there holding her.

"Thanks Uncle Mark." She whispered.

"Anything for you sweetheart." He said.

He stood up and tucked her into bed, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, and don't worry about the boys. I'll watch them tomorrow so that means sleep in." he ordered.

"Yes, Uncle Mark." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

He went downstairs and grabbed the phone and walked outside and dialed. The person on the other line picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello." He asked.

"You stupid mother fucker." He yelled.

"What, Mark is that you?" He asked.

"Yes it's me, what were you thinking?" He demanded.

"I can't help it Mark." He ground out.

"So tell her when she's with Shane, why don't you fuck with her some more." He yelled. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else; it's between Kayla and I." He said through gritted teeth.

"She's my niece, and she just cried herself to sleep, it's my fucking business." He said. "She… she cried herself to sleep?" He asked.

"Yes, does her dad know about this?" He asked.

"No, he hasn't known about it for four fucking years and I'm not to eager to tell him either." He said miserably.

"Four fucking years!" Mark yelled into the phone.

"Yes four fucking years but I was stupid and didn't say anything because of Shawn and the age difference." He said and sighed deeply.

"Fuck Paul." Mark said.

"Yeah I know." He said wearily.

"Do you love her?" He asked.

"Yes I love her." He said.

"I don't know what to tell you." He said after a long pause.

"It's up to her now, if she loves Shane and wants to be with him then you have to deal with it, don't fuck it up. If she loves you and want to be with you then don't fuck it up." He said.

"Is she okay?" he asked. "Yeah she's sleeping, I called to yell at you and now I don't know." He said running a hand through his long brown hair.

"I'm sorry Mark, I really am." He said.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." He said.

"Yeah I know." He said, sighing again.

"Just give her some time." He said.

"I will, thanks, Mark." He said.

"No problem, see ya later." He said and hung up.

He walked back into his house and after checking on the boys and Kayla he went to bed.

Paul was on the other side of town sitting in his hotel room, thinking. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone and went down to the hotel bar. He sat down and ordered a beer and sipped at it thoughtfully. He noticed Shawn come in and then make a bee line for him. He slipped onto the stool next to him.

"Hey." He said after ordering his drink.

Paul grunted.

They sat in companionable silence, occasionally sipping at their drinks. Shawn turned to Paul and grinned.

"You know that girl over there has been checking you out, right?" He asked.

Paul shrugged.

"Not interested." He said.

"You haven't even seen her." Shawn pointed out.

"Doesn't matter I'm not interested." He said.

"Some one else caught you're eye already huh?" Shawn said scanning the bar.

"Yeah about four years ago." Paul mumbled.

"What?" Shawn asked startled.

"Nothing." Paul said quickly.

"Who, do I know her?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Paul muttered.

"She work with us?" He asked.

"Yeah." Paul responded.

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" He demanded.

Paul sighed and chugged the rest of his beer and ordered another.

"Kayla." He said staring straight ahead.

Shawn choked on his beer.

"I misheard you." He said.

"No you didn't." Paul said, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Tell me you're fucking joking, now, tell me you're joking Paul." Shawn said desperately.

"I'm dead serious." He said turning towards him.

"Son of a bitch." He said.

"I thought you should know." He said.

"She's with Shane!" he yelled.

"I know." He growled.

"She knows doesn't she? That's why she is at Mark's." he yelled.

By then several people had turned to them and were curiously staring.

"Yeah." He said finishing his beer and getting up throwing some bills on the bar and walked away.

Shawn got up and followed him.

"Paul!" he yelled.

"What?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Get your ass back here." He said.

"I really don't want to talk about this in the fucking lobby. Hell I really don't want to talk to you about this at all." He said getting on the elevator.

"Too fucking bad. You thought you could just tell me that it and it would all be okay? You're fucked up in the head then." He said slipping in the elevator.

"What do you want from me? An apology, a promise to stay away from her, you aren't getting either." He said as he stepped off the elevator.

"No I want a fucking explanation." Shawn yelled back as he walked in his hotel room behind him.

"Yeah come on in make yourself comfortable." Paul said sarcastically.

Shawn glared expectantly at him.

"God damn it Shawn, leave it alone." He said.

"No I won't." he yelled.

"I love her damn it I have for four fucking years probably longer, I tried ignoring it, going out with other women, acting normal, it doesn't work. I love you're daughter and her sons, fucking deal with it." He yelled.

"I won't fucking deal with it, you fucking get over it." He said.

"I can't, even if I could I wouldn't." He said.

"You better try harder." Shawn said.

"Or what?" He said dangerously quiet.

Shawn charged at Paul and they landed with a crash on the floor.

"This." He growled punching Paul in the face.

Paul forgot that it was his best friend he just broke.

By the time security arrived they had broken the lamps, a couch, the bedside table, and the T.V.

Blood ran unchecked down Paul's face from a gash over his eye and he was pretty sure Shawn had once again broken his ribs. Shawn's eye was already swollen shut, his lip was split, and he didn't know which was bleeding more his mouth or nose.

"Break it up!" Security yelled as they pulled the two men apart.

They glared at each other until the cops came in and arrested both men.

I still have no clue who she should end up with, Shane, Paul, Some one else? Please Review!


	33. Confused

As they got read their rights and put into the backs of separate squad cars people gathered and flashes of light from cameras went off.

"Fuck!" Paul growled realizing what he had assumed were curious onlookers were the media.

He ducked his head and took deep breaths. He knew there was going to be hell to pay later. Vince was going to have an aneurysm but Kayla would make him look like a little kid when she heard about it. Good going asshole, ruin your chances, well what little ones you had he thought to himself. After a few long minutes the young officer got in the front and drove off. Paul sighed knowing he'd be out within the next couple hours but the media was going to have a field day with this, he was going to be fined up the ass, probably put on probation, loose his best friend, and Kayla.

Shawn was doing his best to keep his face out of view but knew it was no use he was so screwed it wasn't even funny Vince and Kayla were going to be pissed. He didn't understand how the media had gotten wind of it so fast but then again he really didn't care. All he would have to do was give a statement, post bail and find a ride, then pay some more money after Vince fined his sorry ass, walk on eggshells and be minus one friend. Not to mention Kayla, he'd get his ass handed to him verbally from his daughter. He smirked thinking about how much like him she was.

Finally the officer maneuvered himself and his gut into the drivers seat and speed off. When he arrived at the station he got a mug shot then thrown in a cell. He sat on the small cot and cradled his head. He got up and turned the water on and let it run. When it got as hot as it would, piss warm, he wet a paper towel and gently dabbed at his nose and lip. He was calling Paul every vile name he could think of as the dried blood clung stubbornly to his lip.

"Ah come on Shawn my ribs are busted and I'm not making as much noise as you are." Paul said from the other side of the bars that separated them.

"You fucking deserve every broken bone I gave you." Shawn spat.

"I didn't deserve it the first time but you've always been the act first question later type." Paul said standing up, wincing in pain.

"Well, some would have thought you would have learned to stay away, I guess not." Shawn said through gritted teeth.

"And you wanted me to be honest with you, understand why I haven't said anything, now dumbass." Paul said.

Shawn turned towards him. He had dried blood all down his face and shirt, and he was cradling his ribs.

"Well, what did you expect? You're a few years younger than me, basically her Uncle and you want an open armed welcome?" Shawn said.

"No I didn't want cracked ribs and a gash across my fucking forehead." Paul said.

"You think I wanted this, I wanted to be in love with a girl half my age who just happens to be my best friend's daughter, who should be more like a niece or daughter to me, than love intrest?" Paul said bitterly.

"Well go fuck some ring rats, you've just been in a rut recently, it'll pass." Shawn said desperately.

Paul laughed.

"Yeah like I don't want to do that but unfortunately it doesn't work out for me." Paul said.

"Make it." Shawn urged.

"Sorry." Was all Paul said, as he wet a paper towel and wiped his face off not even wincing when he scrubbed the blood from his cut.

Shawn sighed wearily.

"She's happy with Shane." He said a few minutes later.

"Not as much as everyone thinks otherwise she would have laughed in my face and walked away instead of running to Mark's." Paul said.

"Well I would run to Mark to if your ugly ass told me you loved me." Steve said as the deputy unlocked the door to Paul's cell.

Shawn sighed; he hadn't even gotten to make his phone call yet.

"I'm bailing that one out too." Steve said.

"Don't worry I can handle them." He assured the officer.

The young officer opened Shawn's cell and both men posted bail and declined pressing charges.

"So I happened to go by Paul's room and both of your phones are there, you have missed calls from Vince." Steve said cheerily as both men groaned.   
"How many missed calls?" Paul asked.

"I'm not a nosy man." Steve said enjoying his little game.

"Tell us how many times the boss called dipshit." Shawn insisted.

"Over ten times…each." He said laughing.

"Hmm I guess this wouldn't be a good time to ask for a few days off." Paul said groaning.

"Probably not." Shawn agreed. 

Kayla slowly drifted awake. She sighed and stretched and looked around. The boys weren't draped over the bed as they usually were in the morning, no yelling or sounds of running, all she heard was the birds chirping as the sunlight danced on the walls. She threw the covers off and got up. She padded down into the kitchen and looked around, it was immaculate as usual but there was a note on the fridge.

Kayla

Hope you slept well little one, don't worry, I have everything under control. I left some breakfast for you in the stove; it's your favorite. Both the devil's spawn … I mean boys are with me. I was kidding stay there and relax.

Love Uncle Mark and the boys.

She smiled to herself knowing the boys were having a blast and grabbed her breakfast and brought it to the island and began eating. As soon as she was finished she washed the dishes and then ran upstairs to take a shower and get ready. After she had dressed she wandered out on the porch. She was sitting there relaxed when her phone went off. "Hello?" she asked.

"Kayla, where is your father and his moronic friend, I swear they are fired!" Vince yelled.

"What? What's going on?" She asked.

"Your father and Paul got in a fight last night and the media is going crazy. I've heard tell of broken noses to broken necks. They won't return my calls and after this stunt they're fired. I can't lose my two top guys; maybe I can make this work for me. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Oh by the way, what's going on with you and Paul?" He asked seemingly never taking a breath.

"My father and Paul got in a fight and broke each others noses and back, I'll call them." She reassured him.

"You didn't answer my other question." He said pointedly.

"Nothing!" She said quickly.

"Liar, there was a very heated discussion about him loving you for about four years, I say longer but that's just me." He said.

"What…" she asked.

"I know everything that goes on, and it helped that I was in the room next to you two. Now call your father and Paul." He said and hung up.

Kayla's head was spinning and she quickly dialed her father's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey sweetie, are you enjoying your time at Mark's?" he said pleasantly.

"What were you thinking, or were you even thinking? I can't believe you, are you okay, you didn't hurt him did you, Daddy?" she said.

"So you heard about that huh? Umm I'm fine busted lip, bloody nose, black eye, nothing major." He said.

"What about Paul, is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Um a scratch above his eyes and bruised ribs." He mumbled.

"Daddy! A scratch and bruise, you busted him open and broke his ribs again. I can't believe you, how could you do that to him?" she demanded.

"Are you happy, baby girl?" he asked.

"Don't try and change the subject." She said.

"No are you happy, no regrets, no doubts, truly happy?" He asked.

"Dad…" she said.

"Obviously not." He said.

"I am too." She said defiantly.

"If you were you wouldn't have hesitated, nor would you be so worried about him that you don't even care that I have a broken nose, quite possible dislocated jaw, and black eye." He said.

"You only have at the worst a broken nose, other wise its school yard injuries. You really could have hurt him." She said.

"Yeah, definitely not you didn't even try to argue." He said sadly.

"Shane loves me Daddy." She said.

"But you don't love him in the way that counts. Don't do this to yourself or him." He said.

"I can't hurt him like that." She protested.

"You can't lead him on anymore." He said.

"I'm not." She pouted.

"I have to go, Vince is calling…again." He said.

She hung up and started at her phone.

"I'm not leading him on, I… I love him." She said aloud to herself.

You're just not in love with him. She thought.

"Why not?" She asked herself.

She dialed the all to familiar number and waited three rings and he answered.

"Shane McMahon speaking." He said.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Kayla, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes, it's me." She said.

"How are you, where were you last night, is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I am at Mark's house. Shane are you in love with me?" she asked.

"What, I love you, you know that." He said.

"No are you in love with me." She asked.

"Why all the questions, what's going on Kayla?" He asked.

"Yes or no, 100 sure you are in love with me." She said.

"No I'm not sure, I know I love you, though." He said.

"I love you too, Shane." She said.

"Look I don't want to push you into anything, and I'll admit I have been lately." He said hesitantly.

"It's not that, it's just I don't know this is all so hard and confusing. One minute you were like my best friend brother type and the next you're in love with me." She said.

"It wasn't like that but it just kind of happened, it's not how I love Stephanie though, that's for damn sure." He said.

She closed her eyes against the tears.

"Don't cry…" he whispered.

"I'm not." She mumbled.

"Is there someone else?" He asked.

She couldn't respond to him, she couldn't hurt him like that.

"There is, isn't there?" He asked.

"Are you back with Josh?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since the boys' birthday." She said.

"Maybe we should take it easy for awhile." She whispered.

"Okay, look I have to go to a meeting, I'll call you later, is that okay?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Bye." He said and hung up.

She pushed the end button, and then dialed another number.

"Hello." He answered.

"I can't believe you and my dad got arrested, do you have any idea how upset Vince is right now?" She asked.

"So you heard about that huh?" he said regretfully.

"Yeah, Vince called me and I called my dad to yell at him." She said.

"I'm guessing it's my turn now, huh?" He said.

"Your damn right it is." She said.

"I'm sorry…" he offered.

"Doesn't even come close to working, are you okay?" She said angrily.

"Um I have a small scratch above my eye and some bruised ribs." He said.

"How did the fight start?" she asked suspiciously.

"I told him I felt about you." He answered truthfully.

"Tell me you're joking." She said.

"No, I'm not, he would have found out eventually." He said.

"How I never said I wanted to be with you?" she said.

"I know but still it's not something I will just get over, I love you." He said.

"I know you do." She sighed.

"I'm not sorry for it Kayla." He said.

"I don't expect you to be, I'm just surprised you're still alive, or not hospitalized." She said truthfully.

"Give me some credit sweetheart, I am in the same profession as you dad, I can hold my own." He said.

"It's not just my dad you need to worry about, Paul." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, sighing.

"I do, we need to talk about it." She said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"You want to talk about it, I want to see you." He said simply.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She whispered.

"I don't think talking about it is a good idea either, why don't you want to see me?" he said.

"I'm at Mark's." She said.

"I'll see you in half hour, be waiting." He said.

"Bye." She said and hung up.

Paul whistled as he got dressed and grabbed his keys.

Kayla was pacing nervously.

"Any reason you're ruining my carpet?" Mark asked curiously.

"Paul's coming over." She said flopping onto the couch next to him.

"Really, what for?" He asked.

"To talk about… stuff." She said.

"Hmmm." He said.

"Where are the boys?" She asked. "Bugging Jake, he's takes care of the place while I'm gone." Mark said.

Kayla nodded.

She laid her head on his massive shoulder.

"You love him don't you?" Mark asked.

"I honestly don't know, I have feelings for him but then there is Shane." She said. "You'll figure it out, little girl." He said.

"I hope your right." She said.

"You're all prettied up." He pointed out.

She scowled at him.

"Incase he gets a wild hair up his ass and we're not just sitting here." She said looking at herself.

"Is it too much?" she asked nervously.

"You look fine." He said regretting bring up the subject.

"I should go change." She said jumping up.

Mark seen Paul pull up.

"Too late, he's here." Mark said.

She looked pointedly at him.

"I'll umm go check on the boys." He said getting up and leaving.

Paul knocked and she let out a deep breath and went to answer it.

"Hey." She said, opening the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Ready?" He asked.

She took a deep breath then nodded.

"Alright, lets go." He said and held the door open for her.


	34. Talking

A.N. So sorry it took so long school and work and all that fun stuff but that's no excuse hope you guys like it.

She walked out and was greeted by the sight of her two boys racing towards her. Paul stepped out besides her and smiled at the sight. When the boys seen them their faces lit up and the launched themselves at him. He caught them and lifted them both with ease. "Hey guys." He said laughing.

"Whatcha doing here?" Brandon asked.

"I came to see your mom." He said.

"Oh." Luc said disappointedly.

"Tell you what when we get back I'll hang out with you guys ok?" He said.

"Really you aren't just saying that?" Luc asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Paul asked seriously.

Both boys shook their heads.

"Alright now go have fun; we'll be back in a little while, so try not to drive your Uncle Mark crazy okay?" He asked.

They nodded and raced off to play. He opened the truck door and helped her in. He walked around and got in, started it up and left.

"So where are we going?" she asked after a few minutes noticing he was going the opposite way of town. He looked over at her and grinned.

"Somewhere we can talk or knowing you yell and we won't be interrupted." He said. She slapped his arm.

"I do not yell." she said.

He rolled his eyes and she started playing with the radio. Ten minutes later he pulled off the main road onto a small gravel road and stopped. He got out and opened her door for her.

"Come on." He said and led her up a steep path. When they got to the top you could see for miles and you could see Mark's ranch.

"Wow, it's beautiful. How did you find this?" she asked.

"Truthfully I got lost one day on the way to Mark's house." He said.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Everything, this whole… thing." She said for lack of better word.

He sighed and sat down.

"I've already told you how I feel and it didn't go over to well." He said.

She scowled at him.

"I love you and I want to be with you and don't dare bring up those boys, I've never treated them any less than I would if they really were mine." He said.

"It's not that simple Paul, I wish it was but it isn't. Look at you obviously people don't agree with us being together." She said as she squatted next to him to get a closer look at the gash on his forehead.

"It's only your dad really and Shane I guess but no one else cares and all that matters is that you are happy." He said.

"How do your ribs feel?" she asked.

He shrugged. She glared at him and he pulled his shirt up. She gasped at the purple and blue bruises covering his ribs.

"You shouldn't be out of bed and if you are you have to be on some great medication." She said.

"No I probably shouldn't but I wanted to see you and no I'm not on medication I would never drive with you in the car not sober." He said.

"Do they hurt?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah but they aren't that bad and I need to get used to it, we have a show tonight." He said.

"You aren't wrestling you can't." She said.

"I have to and so does Shawn." He said.

"Neither of you can you're both hurt." She said.

"I can deal if you're the nurse that patches me up." He said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Stop it you don't need any extra pressure or weight on those ribs." She said trying to get up.

"It doesn't hurt." He said.

She sighed and balanced her weight on her knees.

"I'm with Shane, Paul, he doesn't deserve this." She said.

"It seems to me that you aren't that happy or in love with him otherwise you would have laughed in my face when I told you how I felt and definitely wouldn't be here with me right now." He pointed out.

"That doesn't change the fact that he doesn't deserve to be treated like this, just because of… this." She said gesturing between them.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I don't know hormones or how about good old fashioned lust." She said.

"You get these reactions when you're around me?" he asked.

"Yes I do, as if you didn't know you are a very attractive man." She said matter-of-factly. "And why haven't you ever said or done anything about them?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She said.

"Honey saying or doing something wouldn't have ruined anything." He said.

"Yeah well that was before I knew you had feelings for me." She said.

"And now that you know?" He asked.

"I'm in a relationship I can't do anything about it." She said.

"That doesn't mean I can't." He said and kissed her.

She pulled away after a few moments.

"I can't Paul." She said.

He sighed and let her go.

She sat down next down next to him and drew her knees up to her chest.

"I don't know what to do Paul." She whispered.

He sighed and looked down at the ranch.

"Do what you want to do, not what any one expects of you. Do what's best for you and the boys. If that means you stay with Shane, or you're with me, or you're dating someone else do it if it makes you happy." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"What will happen to our friendship Paul I don't want to lose that?" She said.

"Kayla, you will never lose me no matter what you do." He said and slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"I just need time to think, to step back and look at it all." She said.

He nodded and they sat in silence for a long time looking at the breathtaking scenery surrounding them.

"Come on we should get back before those boys go crazy." He said getting up and holding out a hand for her.

She took it and he helped her up and into the truck. When they got back the boys ran out from behind the house to greet them.

"Come on Uncle Paul, Uncle Mark's horse just had a baby a few weeks ago." Luc said. "Yeah and he has a stream behind the barn, maybe we could go swimming." Brandon said hopefully.

Paul allowed himself to be led away by the two eager boys, laughing as they told him all about the new colt and horses. Kayla stood watching them long after they disappeared behind the house.

"How are you little one?" Mark asked.

"Confused." She said honestly.

"He's a good man and he worships the ground you walk on, but then again so does Shane apparently." He said.

"I know but it doesn't make things any less confusing." She said.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said.

"Have the boys eaten lunch yet?" she asked.

"You try getting them kids in the house unless its pitch black outside and you're threatening their lives." He said.

She laughed.

"Well I'll start making some food and then I'll show you how to deal with almost two five year olds." She said.

"This I'd like to see you intimidate them when I can't." he said.

"You listened to grandma didn't you?" She asked.

"One look from that woman and I would do whatever she told me to." He confessed. "One look from me and they know I mean it." She said.

He laughed as she walked inside and he started towards the barn. She made sandwiches and potato salad. She went outside and found all the guys in the barn. The boys were standing on the fence staring in intently at the colt and mother. Paul was standing behind them protectively and had a hand on each boy's shoulders. Every few minutes one of them would turn their head and ask him a question and even though he was talking to Mark he would stop and answer them. It looked like a father and two sons.

"You boys hungry?" she asked.

"Aw mom can't it wait?" Luc asked.

"Go wash up and set the table." She said.

Paul lifted them both from their perches.

"Listen to your mom." He said and they raced to the house and the adults followed at a more leisurely pace.

When they got there, the boys were just finishing up setting the table and sat down. "They never listen to me." Mark complained.

"Yet you two tell them to do something they run off to do it." He said.

Kayla smiled.

"I'm a mom, it comes with the job." She said.

"What's your damn secret then?" Mark demanded turning to Paul.

He shrugged.

"I don't know they just listen to me." He said.

_He's like their dad; it just comes with the territory. _Kayla thought to herself. They all sat down and ate. Mark watched the two younger people interact with the kids, especially Paul. No matter what he was doing or who he was talking to he'd stop and do what they asked or answer their questions.

"Uncle Paul, will you take us swimming?" Luc asked hopefully, and Brandon looked on hopefully.

"Yeah, after the dishes are done." Paul answered easily.

"Why do we have to wait for mom to finish the dishes?" Brandon asked.

"We don't, we have to do the dishes." Paul said.

"We don't know how to do dishes." Luc said smugly, thinking he had gotten out of it. "It's easy, I'll show you." Paul said smirking.

"But mommies do the dishes not guys." Brandon scoffed.

Paul shook his head.

"You are sadly mistaken and if you still have that attitude when you get older and start dating, you are going to be dateless." Paul said.

"But…" Luc started.

"Go on, bring your plates in." He said shooing them.

They grumbled but gathered the plates and went into the kitchen.

"I have a few errands to run, I'll be back later." Mark said and got up to leave.

"Want to join us?" Paul asked.

Kayla shrugged,

"You are going to be the only one not swimming." She said.

"I'll go in my boxers I have my bag in my truck." He said simply and walked into the kitchen carrying the remaining dishes.

The boys had pulled up chairs and stood on them next to the sink.

"Ok first you fill the sink up with water and squirt some dish soap in." He said.

Luc turned on the water and Brandon squirted more than enough soap in. Paul sighed and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into. Even though more suds ended up on the boys and him and they all needed to change, he had fun. They now knew how to do dishes and mop the floor. The boys raced upstairs to change into their swimsuits and Paul went out to his truck. He stripped off his shirt to change it and walked back into the house. Kayla came walking down the stairs.

"Here, they're my dad's but they have to be better than boxers." She said handing him a pair of Hawaiian print swim trunks.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, better hurry up and change. The boys won't wait long." She said.

He smiled and disappeared into the bathroom to change. When he was done they all headed off the stream that ran through Mark's property. The boys jumped in as soon as they reached the stream and started splashing each other while the two adults sat down well out of range and talked.

"Come on Uncle Paul, the water's not that cold." Luc said.

"Yeah, you said you'd hang out with us not mommy." Brandon said.

Paul sighed dramatically and got up.

"Remember you two asked for it." He said as he jumped in with them and started splashing them and dunking them. Kayla sat and watched for awhile before dozing off. The next thing she knew she was being lifted and then carried. She snuggled close and then felt herself being dropped. She stood up sputtering and the sound of her sons' uncontrollable laughter filled the air. Paul stood a few feet away smirking.

"You son of a bitch." She said laughing.

"We wanted you to play with us." Paul said innocently.

"You could have asked." She said.

"This way was more fun." He said.

They played in the water for awhile then headed back to the ranch.

"I better get going to the arena." He said.

"Okay we'll see you next week." Kayla said.

"Mommy can't we go now then come back or maybe Uncle Paul will let us spend the night or we could spend the night with Grandpa." Luc said.

"Yeah and we can watch from backstage and hang out with the guys." Brandon added. "Yeah Kayla I don't mind if you guys hang out tonight." Paul said.

She gave up and quickly got herself and the boys ready to go to the arena.


	35. Who wants Ice Cream?

_Yeah I am so sorry writers block sucks. I had to like force myself to sit down and write productivly. Sorry if this chapters not the best but at this point it's the best I could do. As always enjoy and review. _

After a few games of I Spy, and ABC License Plates, the boys started taking turns asking if they were there yet. Paul laughed and shook his head every time.

"Not yet guys sorry." He said.

"Are we there yet now?" Luc asked.

"Nope not even close." Paul said.

"How bout now?" Brandon asked.

"Sorry." Paul said.

"Now?" Luc asked.

"Nope, I told you before we left it was a long drive." Paul said.

The groaned and stared out the windows. The boys fell asleep soon after lulled by the steady movement of the car and scenery. The radio was on but all that could be heard was a faint voices and beats. Kayla did her best not to look at Paul so he wouldn't start up a conversation. He sighed and shifted. "So when was the last time you talked to Josh?" he asked casually.

"The boys' birthday party." She said.

"You mean that he hasn't called or seen these two in almost a year?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's been really busy with work and OVW." She said looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"We've been by OVW about three times since the boys' birthday." He said.

"He works a lot." She said.

"It takes so much time and energy to pick up a phone." He said sarcastically.

"Why are you yelling at me?" she asked.

"Because you always defend him he doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve you or those two boys." He said angrily.

"Paul… please just leave it be." She whispered.

"No the Kayla I know and love doesn't run from her problems she faces them head on no matter what, don't change that." He said.

"It hurts too much okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I will never understand why he doesn't love those boys, I mean I know he loves them but why he doesn't want to be with them or talk to them. I know I'm not what he wants and I accept that but I have to explain to those boys why their daddy doesn't call or come to see them and that hurts me, Paul, because it hurts them." She said blinking back tears.

"No that's not what I wanted to hear Kayla, because just like it hurts you to see the boys hurt it hurts me to see you hurt." He said softly.

She wiped at her tears and looked at him. He reached across the seat and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"You know what the boys' first word was?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, they both said dada. I was there remember?" he asked.

"They only said it when you were around." She whispered.

"I had to explain to them that you weren't they're daddy when they got older." She said. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded.

"They didn't understand, you were always there for them, hanging out with them, teaching them stuff, telling them stuff. They cried." She said.

"I'm sorry that they did and I would like nothing more than to be their daddy, I already treat them like they are my sons." He said.

Kayla quickly looked away not quite sure she could say the rest of what she had to say if she looked at him.

"They've already had one daddy walk out on them I don't need another man that they love and idolize do that to them because of a lust based relationship." She said barely above a whisper.

He pulled the truck over and parked it and turned to face her.

"Do you really think that I would do that to them? Do you really think if we weren't together I'd stop hanging out with them, stop talking to them, and stop loving them?" he asked.

She couldn't look at him. He reached out and gently grabbed her chin to force her to look at him.

"Look at me, Kayla, answer my question." He said.

She looked up at him and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't know, honestly, look at what Josh said and what he did and now you're saying the same things." She said.

"I'm not him so stop comparing me to him. I will never be him or like him. I am my own man, not some little boy who says stupid shit to get in some girls pants. If that's what I wanted I could have it by looking at a girl not lying to them about it and believe me they would know right off the bat it was no strings attached good old fashioned sex and nothing else. I don't lie about that, I've never had to, and I'm not going to start now." He said irritably.

She didn't say anything and tried to look away but he held her chin firmly.

"Well I was that girl who some little boy said stupid shit to; you know what they say, once burned twice shy." She said.

"I'm not a little boy, I'm a 38 year old man and I didn't mean it like that, and you aren't just some girl to me." He said.

"How do I know that?" she asked.

He just shook his head.

"You never have been don't you think if that's what I wanted all along we could have done that and been done with it? Or I would have just said I want to have sex with you instead of sitting here and getting my ass kicked?" he asked.

She blinked rapidly trying to stop her tears from falling. He shook his head.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it." He muttered and pulled back onto the highway.

She looked in the backseat to reassure herself her boys were still fast asleep. She turned and looked out the window and thought about everything he had said. It was true and made sense Paul always had women falling all over him and themselves trying to hook up with him. She had grown up watching most of the guys backstage taking their pick of the ring rats until they settled down and got into serious relationships, got married, or had kids.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and seen him adjusting the review mirror to look at the boys. A warm smile tugged at his lips and he focused back on the road. She looked back out at the passing scenery not able to concentrate on it. The passing scenery, the low hum of the radio, the smooth ride, and her less troubled thoughts lulled her to sleep.

Paul glanced over at her and noticed her slumped against the window. He then looked in the back seat and seen both the boys slumped against the windows. They were masculine versions of their mother. They had the same green eyes, dark hair, and facial features. He reached across the seat and guided her head to his shoulder and she snuggled against him. He sighed contented and focused back on the road. When they got there he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car.

"Uncle Paul?" he heard and turned around.

"Yeah." He said seeing Luc rub his eyes sleepily.

"Don't wake Mommy up; she really didn't sleep that well last night. When I got up in the middle of the night she was crying and then Brandon got up awhile after me and said when he looked in she still was." He said.

Paul smiled at the little boys concern for his mom.

"Okay, Luc, why don't we get you guys out and maybe you could help me with the bags and I'll carry her in." he said.

He nodded and nudged his brother awake. Paul got out and strapped his and Kayla's bags over his shoulder and handed the boys the smaller bags. He then went around the truck and gently picked her up and they walked in. The boys dropped the bags when they got in his locker room and cleared the couch. He then laid her down and turned to see the two boys looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Wanna play wrestling with us?" Brandon asked.

He nodded and Luc opened a backpack filled with their toys and got out several wrestling action figures.

"I have a better idea." He said and led the two boys out of the locker room and down to the ring.

"Want to learn the basics?" He asked.

The two boys nodded eagerly.

Paul taught them how to take a bump, lock up, and a few submission moves.

"Might want to keep your grip a little tighter, Brandon, otherwise they'll slip right out or reverse it." Shawn advised.

"Hey Grandpa, Uncle Paul's teaching us the basics." Brandon said.

"I see, and you boys are doing really well." Shawn said.

"That's cuz it runs in our blood, grandpa." Luc said smirking.

"Damn right it does." He said.

He smiled and slipped in the ring much to his grandsons' delight. Paul eyed him wearily but they continued the boys' lesson. After about an hour they were all tired and sweaty. "Thanks Grandpa thanks Uncle Paul." The boys said as they were walking up the ramp. Paul smiled and lifted them both over his shoulders. The two boys kicked and giggled and he set them down.

"You both are getting too big." He said.

"You can lift Grandpa up and we're heavy?" Luc asked skeptically.

"I'm not that heavy." Shawn complained.

"Nah not that big but it does take some extra effort to lift your ass up lately." Paul said. "I wouldn't be talking." Shawn shot back.

They walked back to Paul's locker room and before the boys could barge in Paul got to the door and slowly opened it seeing Kayla still fast asleep on the couch.

"Hey guys want to hang out with Grandpa?" Shawn asked seeing his daughter asleep on the couch.

"Yeah." Luc said and both boys grabbed one of his hands and he allowed himself to be tugged away.

Paul slipped in his locker room and sat on the other end of the couch and settled in to take a nap.

"Grandpa?" Brandon said.

"What's up Brand?" Shawn asked when he got them to his locker room.

"Why doesn't our daddy want to see us?" He asked.

Shawn sighed.

"I don't know Brand, only he does. All I know is that he's missing out on two great kids." Shawn said.

Being as young as they were they accepted his answer and started playing. A few minutes later Luc came up to him.

"What's up Luc?" Shawn asked.

"So is Uncle Paul or Uncle Shane going to be our new daddy?" He asked.

"Um… I think that's a question you should ask you mom and them." He said. "Grandpa?" Brandon asked a few minutes later.

"Who wants ice cream?" Shawn said loudly before either boy could ask another question.


	36. Too Many Questions

After going to catering and getting both boys an ice cream cone he brought them back to his locker room.

"Grandpa, you're our real grandpa, right?" Luc asked.

Shawn simply stared at his grandson's for a few seconds.

"Of course I am. Your mom is my daughter so that makes you two my grandsons." He said.

"Why'd you ask me that Luc?" He asked.

"Well cause mommy has a different last name than and us, our daddy, and you." Brandon said.

"Your mom has the same last name as her mom." Shawn offered.

"Oh, how come we've never met our other grandma?" Luc asked.

By now Shawn was sitting on the couch and the boys were sprawled on their stomachs at his feet staring intently up at him.

"Your mommy and I don't talk to your mommy's mom." Shawn said.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"She wasn't a very good mommy." Shawn said.

"Why?" Luc asked. Shawn bit back a sigh, he was used to this game and it could go on forever no matter how thoroughly he answered his grandsons' questions.

"She was mean to you mommy." Shawn said carefully.

He didn't want these two boys to know exactly how mean their grandmother had been to their mom.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know she just was." Shawn said.

They nodded and he let out an inaudible sigh.

"Grandpa?" Luc asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Why'd you beat up Uncle Paul?" Luc asked.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I was mad at him." He said simply hoping it would be enough.

"But you always tell us no matter how mad we are; we aren't supposed to hit people unless it's to 'fend ourselves." Brandon said.

"Do as I say not as I do." Shawn mumbled under his breath.

"Huh, what'd you say grandpa?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"That's another thing you tell us not to do, if we have something to say we should be men and just say it." Luc said.

"I lost my temper boys, I was mad because my best friend had feelings for my daughter." Shawn said knowing if he just came out with the simple truth, the fewer questions he'd have to answer.

"But isn't Uncle Paul liking Mommy a good thing? Cause she smiles a lot around him, and whenever she talks to him." Luc said.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah but she smiles when she talks to Uncle Shane too. Plus they went on a 'caction, that's what mommies and daddies do." Brandon said.

"Umm…" Shawn said.

The two boys started arguing and Shawn sat back and sighed. I need to have a long talk with my daughter, Paul, and Shane. Shawn thought to himself as the two boys started rolling around on the floor fighting. He stood up, grabbed and picked them up and held them at arms length from each other.

"Stop it, what'd I say about fighting?" he asked.

"He started it!" They both yelled.

"What did I say about fighting?" he asked again.

"Not to do it unless you're 'fending yourself." Luc said sighing.

"I don't think you ever really need to defend yourself against your brother so no fighting." He said.

"Well you and Uncle Paul fought." Brandon pointed out.

"I'm not saying that was a good thing though, now apologize to each other." He said. "Sorry." Luc mumbled.

"Sorry." Brandon repeated.

Shawn set them down and turned on the TV.

"Okay so I gotta get ready, watch TV for a while and behave." Shawn said getting up. "Yes grandpa." They both muttered.

He shook his head and grabbed his bag to get ready.

He shook his head and shut the door.

The two boys watched TV and played with their toys.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shawn…" Shane said walking in.

"Oh hey boys." Shane said.

"Uncle Shane!" Brandon yelled and launched himself at the man.

"Hey Bran, where's your grandpa?" Shane asked as he picked the young boy up. "Getting ready." Brandon said.

"Hey Luc." Shane said.

"Hi Uncle Shane." Luc said looking up from his trucks.

"What's wrong, Luc?" Shane asked the young boy.

He shrugged and continued examining his truck like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Shane set down Brandon and sat next to Luc and grabbed a truck, which he began to idly roll back and forth.

"What'd I do?" Shane asked.

"Nothin'" Luc said staring down at his truck.

"Well you're upset and have been acting weird around me lately, wanna tell me why?" Shane asked, playfully hitting Luc's truck with his own.

Luc shrugged. How was he supposed to tell his Uncle Shane that he didn't want him to become his daddy, and that he wanted his Uncle Paul to be his daddy? What Luc didn't know was that with his simple shrug he'd reminded Shane of his mother. That Shane thought he was just like his mother, sure both boys looked exactly alike but his personality, his expressions, and the way he talked reminded Shane of his mother. Hell they reminded him nothing of their father and if he didn't know he wouldn't be able to tell even when the boys were with their father, which wasn't often. Luc was more reserved and like to sit back and watch people and what they did, whereas Brandon was more outgoing and even though he didn't try was most likely the center of attention. "Come on buddy, it's not like I'll get mad." Shane said.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like talking." Luc said and pushed his dark hair out of his eyes.

Shane grabbed Luc and started tickling him and he started shrieking with laughter.

"I said watch TV and behave not scream." Shawn said ready to break up his fighting grandsons.

He stopped when he seen Shane sitting there.

"You going to tell me now?" Shane asked the squirming boy.

"When'd you get here?" Shawn asked.

"About ten minutes ago, why?" Shane asked.

"They were behaving." Shawn mumbled.

Shane smirked.

"I managed to piss Luc off and now he won't talk to me or tell me how I pissed him off." Shane said.

Shawn scooped up Luc who was wearily looking between Shane and Shawn. Shawn knew why Luc wasn't his normal cheery self with Shane. He saw Shane as a threat to his mom and his supposed best friend, Paul being together. That thought gave Shawn an idea. Shane stood up and when Brandon held out his arms he picked him up.

"So you came here because you pissed Luc off?" Shawn asked.

"No actually I came to talk to you but it can wait." Shane said looking at the two boys. Shawn instantly understood and nodded.

"Okay, well the show is going to start soon so I'm going to take the boys back to their mom, I can come to your office when I'm done." Shawn said.

Shane nodded.

"Come on brats, let's go." Shawn said.

"Bye Uncle Shane." Brandon said.

"Bye." Luc mumbled.

Shawn ushered the boys down the hall and when they arrived grabbed both of them before they could barge in. He really didn't need his grandchildren to see what might or might not be going on in there. He knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened a few moments later. Paul stood there it was clear that he'd just woken up.

"Hey the show starts soon; I'm just dropping the boys off." Shawn said.

Paul nodded.

"Kayla up?" Shawn asked.

"No, she's still sleeping; I guess she didn't sleep well last night even though she claims otherwise." Paul said.

Shawn nodded.

"If I'm not mistaken we have a match tonight, and before that a promo, so get your ass ready." Shawn said.

"I'll be ready." Paul said.

The boys slipped past Paul and he nodded stiffly to Shawn and shut the door. Shawn shook his head and left, liking his idea more and more.

He made his way down to Shane's office and knocked.

"Come in." Shane barked.

"You're sounding more and more like your old man every day." Shawn said laughing as he entered.

Shane rolled his eyes and motioned for Shawn to sit.

"So what's going on with Kayla? A few days ago it was all fine and good between us and now I haven't seen her all weekend, and what's up with you and Paul?" Shane asked. "Umm I really don't know if it's my place to say anything." Shawn said playing innocent bystander.

This was going to be perfect he could get Shane on his side without even seeming like he was pushing them together.

"Remember who signs your paycheck and that I am that man's son, Shawn, now spill." Shane said.

Shawn put his hands up in defense.

"Hey now no need to go that route, kid. I guess Paul's had this thing for my little girl for a while now, like four years or more, and he told her now she doesn't know what to do. I guess he has a pretty good argument because she's with him right now. Well when I found out I was pissed he's like a few years younger than me, and she's my baby girl. I know how Paul is with women." Shawn said getting angry all over again.

"What?! She thinks of him like her brother or something like that." Shane said.

"Well that's a pretty fucked up brother sister relationship then." Shawn mumbled.

Shane leaned back and thought about the whole situation for a while.

"So let me get this straight, he told Kayla he had feelings for her, she ran to Mark's, you found out about all this, got in a fight with Paul, got arrested, I got a call saying let's back off for a while, and now are watching the kids while they're together?" Shane asked. "Yeah but I watched them because she was passed out and I wanted to hang out with my grandsons." Shawn said defensively.

Shane shrugged.

"So what are you going to do?" Shawn asked innocently.

"I'm going to talk to your daughter while you and Paul have your match and see what she wants and hopefully it's me and if she's undecided I'll give her a few good reasons to hopefully sway her." Shane said.

Shawn nodded.

"So do you know why Luc is pissed at me?" Shane asked.

"Paul's a favorite uncle of his, he sees you as a threat to his mom and Uncle Paul being together. Brandon on the other hand worships you but isn't the way Luc is with you towards Paul. Don't get them started on the subject they literally go to blows." Shawn said.

"Really, does Kayla know this?" Shane asked.

Shawn shrugged.

"I don't know my daughter doesn't feel the need to talk to me anymore." Shawn said irritably.

"Sensitive subject?" Shane asked.

"She's my daughter, I have to find out shit through Mark or Paul or whoever. We used to be really close." Shawn said.

"She's 21 years old with twin 5 year olds. She grew up and doesn't always have to run to daddy anymore." Shane said simply.

"She can still talk to me every once in a while." Shawn said.

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying she doesn't need you as much anymore she grew up." Shane said.

Shawn scowled and mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Shane asked.

"No what she really doesn't need is to be with Paul; he's old enough to be her father." Shawn said.

"I'm a year and a half younger than him." Shane pointed out.

"Fine he's my best friend she grew up around him and until a little while a go considered him as brother or uncle or something like that. You aren't and it's different." Shawn said.

Shane shrugged.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with who makes her happy?" Shane asked.

"I've known Paul a long time; he's a love 'em and leave 'em type. He's not what my daughter and grandsons need, they need some one who's in it for the long run, not just a few good times. Don't get me wrong I know he loves those boys and would never intentionally hurt them but he would in the long run. I'm just trying to prevent that from happening, and I happen to like and respect you and know you'd treat my daughter right." Shawn said.

Shane nodded. Some one knocked.

"Come in!" Shane yelled.

A backstage worker came in and told Shane that a few problems had arisen and needed to be taken care of.

"Yeah I'll be right there just let me finish this up." Shane said and the worker left.

"Just like your old man." Shawn said laughing.

"I'm glad I could amuse you, now if you'll excuse me I have some things I need to take care of." Shane said.

Shawn got up and shook Shane's hand and left. He whistled on his way back to his locker room.

"Sir, you're on in ten minutes and Mr. Levesque asked me to find you and ask you to please hurry." A young crew member said nervously.

Shawn laughed.

"If I know Paul it was more of a tell him to hurry his ass up." He said.

The crew member nodded nervously and went about his work. Shawn shook his head, he'd never yelled, or been mean to a crew member but whenever one approached him they were nervous and scared. He picked up the pace and arrived shortly at the pit. Paul was leaning against the wall in his trunks.

"'Bout time." He said.

"Is someone still a little cranky because their nap was cut short?" Shawn shot back.

Paul smirked.

"Nope… it was very… refreshing." He said knowing he was pissing Shawn off.

"I will kick your ass again, maybe that can just be the fucking promo." Shawn said getting closer so he was toe to toe with The Game.

Paul stood up from the wall and looked down at Shawn whom was several inches shorter than he was.

"I pulled my punches last night, and the time before that I accepted the ass kicking I got because I thought I deserved it, you better believe I won't be pulling anything tonight." Paul growled.

Shawn smirked at Paul and spread his arms wide.

"Go for it." He taunted.

Paul fists were clenched as was his jaw, he was breathing heavily as if he'd just completed a particularly grueling match.

"I'm not stupid, I take the first shot my ass is gone for 60 days suspension so say whatever the fuck you want to me. As always though I'll have to be the bigger man and shrug it off, the question is, can you?" Paul said staring down his former best friend, and idol.

"You think you're the bigger man huh? More like the one who goes running to Vince or hides behind my daughter." Shawn said in a deadly calm voice.

He knew if he even let so much as his control over his voice slip, he'd lose it and fuck the consequences.

"We both know that shit isn't true, and as for your daughter I control my temper for her sake, I could say some real bad shit that could break her heart if she ever found out about it, but I won't no matter how I feel about you because I love her and I'd never do something I know would hurt her." Paul said.

"Is there a problem here?" Vince's powerful voice demanded.

Neither man moved to acknowledge their boss.

"No what gave you that impression?" Shawn ground out.

"Back off both of you, I was feeling generous when I slapped you on the wrists with fines and probation periods; I can suspend you both indefinitely." Vince said placing a heavy hand on each man's shoulder.

Paul stepped back.

"Let's get this shit over with; I have better things to being doing than jobbing for an old man." Paul said.

Shawn gritted his teeth and Paul sighed.

"Promo now, then out to the damn ring and so help me god if I so much as see one stiff punch from either of you, you are both indefinitely suspended." Vince growled.

The two younger men nodded stiffly at their boss and backed away so the promo could start. Since Vince had the creative team working double time all night to incorporate this new "twist" into the storylines, Shawn and Paul didn't get much time to get to know what they were supposed to do but the raw emotions left over from their earlier fight still simmered just below the surface they didn't have to do much acting at all, only demonstrate restraint in not killing each other.

"I thought I told you before you bastard to stay away from my daughter." Shawn said getting up into Paul's face.

"She's an adult she can choose who she wants to be with, and it just so happens that she wants to be with me." Paul said cockily.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter." Shawn warned.

"No." Paul said vehemently.

"What?" Shawn demanded.

"I said no, and if you have a problem with that then we can take it up in the god damned ring." Paul said calmly.

"How about we take it up right fucking now?" Shawn said throwing a punch which Paul dodged.

Paul slammed Shawn into a nearby wall.

"Shawn! Hunter! What the hell is going on here?" Vince demanded.

"I'm about to kick this conceited son of a bitch's ass." Shawn said.

"Now, now guys I'm sure we can handle this little disagreement in a civilized fashion. How about a match tonight, HHH vs. Shawn Michaels, no disqualifications." Vince said. "It better be real soon." Paul said.

"Oh it is, it's next." Vince said.

"And we're done." The camera man said.

"I hope you know you just got yourself another fine Shawn, because I'm sure as hell not paying the network for your little slip up." Vince said.

Shawn groaned.

"Remember my warning because I've had about enough of this shit, if you can't control your emotions then I think I need to send you both back to development. I seem to recall keeping your personal feelings out of work one of the first lessons taught down there." Vince warned.

Both men glared at each other. 

Shane had just finished clearing up the problems backstage; a jobber had lost his luggage and had nothing to perform in. Hardly an issue for him to deal with but wardrobe had nothing and he was new his very first night working with the WWE so Shane took pity and borrowed a plain singlet from one of the guys. He made his way to Paul's locker room and stood outside listening to the sounds of laughter and childish shrieks. That is what he wanted, he knew he was getting old and he wanted a family. He wanted to go home after work and have a family eagerly awaiting him. He wanted to give his children bathes, change diapers, tuck them in, read bed time stories, be woken up in the middle of the night because of bad dreams and monsters and when the time came help with homework, go to conferences or watch them play sports and even give them the talk. He wanted to crawl into bed with the woman he loved and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to be able to share the ups and downs of his day and listen to hers. He wanted to see her come to him with tears of joy and tell him he was going to be a daddy. He wanted to be complete and that's what he felt like when he was with Kayla and the boys. He knocked and a shouted "I got it." Followed by the door swinging open.

"Hey Uncle Shane." Luc said.

Shane noticed his grin faded but his eyes still danced with laughter.

"Hey buddy, can I come in and talk to your mom?" Shane asked.

Luc nodded and stepped aside.

"Oh hey Shane." Kayla said looking up at him.

She was sprawled on her stomach next to Brandon there were wrestling action figures everywhere. Her face was flushed and her hair was loose.

"Hey." He said.

She pushed herself up and got up. Luc and Brandon continued to play.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He asked.

"Um, yeah sure, what's up?" She asked him.

"Hey boys, me and your mom have to talk about some business stuff, will you be okay if we go right outside?" Shane asked the two boys.

They didn't even look up from playing, they barely nodded. Shane opened the door for Kayla.

"Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Look I know we agreed to take it slow and back off but I just want to know why." Shane said.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry about the lack of updates

I know most people don't read these but I haven't updated forever because there's been a lot of stuff going on. The norm being school and work and hanging out with my friends. But my dad recently had a heart attack and while he was doing well for awhile afterwards he's taken a turn for the worse. His meds have stopped working for him and it's been a whole dilemma finding new ones that will. Two of his four main arteries are now totally blocked well one is the other is 90 blocked. The third has 4 stints in it and the fourth has 5 stints in it to keep them open and functioning. Hopefully the meds the doctors gave him this time will work this time around, otherwise he'll have to have yet another surgery for it. And since he's a stubborn ass he hates taking his meds and going to his dr. appts so I have to go with to make sure he actually does what he's supposed to do. I pray for him and ask that my friends and fans will do the same cuz every little bit counts.


End file.
